


I Promised You Once

by trionprimus



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode 1: Roads (Life is Strange 2), Episode 2: Rules (Life is Strange), Episode 4: Faith (Life is Strange 2), Episode 5: Wolves (Life is Strange 2), Life is Strange 2 - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trionprimus/pseuds/trionprimus
Summary: "Loyalty means I am down with you whether you are wrong or right, but I will tell you when you are wrong and help you get it right"In an alternate universe, there is a third friend in Sean's group that embarks with him on a journey that will reveal the darkest aspects of humanity and life, while exalting the greatest things society has to offer in the quest to Mexico, from Roads to Wolves.Josiah has come from a family that considers him beneath human and berates him for his love of literature. Now he has left that behind for the unknown, and while he is slightly afraid, it can't be any worse than where he came from right? Bonds are forged, enemies made, but one promise was made in the past and one Josiah Miles swears to keep at any cost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am trionprimus and while this is not my first fanfiction it is the first I ever decided to write and publish. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it. I have no concept of punctuation or proper grammar, so if something is written wrong I'm sorry and blame Grammarly :) The future chapters will be deeper, this is just the establishment of the new character and the beginning of the journey. Hope you enjoy it!

Being a nerd does not always do me favors, but I have my own reputation as an adventurer. I have a way with words, which is why I aspire to be a therapist. I like to be on the outside of events, it gives me the ability to see the matter as a whole, but that’s not to say I won’t intervene if necessary. I am loyal to those I care for to the end, no matter what. When Sean and Lyla made me a part of their friend group, I finally found a home. 

Currently, I’m reading a book while Lyla is talking to other potential partygoers for this Halloween weekend while Sean is going through his phone. This bus is getting too stuffy, but then again it is public transport for high schoolers so I should be used to the “coach” airline treatment.

We approach the stop where all three of us get out, and as I put my book away in my backpack I notice that sean keeps typing and erasing a text, undecided on what to send. I roll my eyes and smile as I stand to exit the bus. As we exit the bus and it begins to pull away, I look at Lyla and when she catches my eye I then indicate to sean. This gives her the signal to cut her conversation with the leaving and focus on our hopeless romantic that is Sean.

“See you tonight! Don't be late, losers!” says Lyla to the leaving bus before directing her total attention to Sean

“Okay, update time! You heard back from Jenn yet?” 

Sean looks slightly worried and expectant when he replies, “Um... no...I'm sure she'll reply at some point.”

“Oh no, here we go,” I say with a sigh, and Sean shoots me a look. I’m always telling him to consult us before he makes any moves on Jenn, he’s been swooning over her for quite a bit of time. Without guidance, he is as lost as a penny in a desert.

Lyla frowns, “Let me take a look at the situation, Josh help please.”

I should probably explain. 

My name is Josiah Miles, but sean and Lyla call me Josh for short. Lyla said it sounded too fancy or something, and when she offered Josh it stuck. I don't let anyone else call me that though, it’s personal and only belongs to my friends.

I look at Sean’s phone with Lila and I read aloud: “Hey Jenn, u going to the party tonight?" 

Lyla is not impressed. “ Dude, we talked about this! Could you have any less game?”

Sean takes back his phone, clearly annoyed with Lila’s comment and my amused smile. “I'm no good at this! How about: "Yo Jenn, see you at the party, let me know if I should bring handcuffs?” 

“I mean…” I start to say, “It might help. if anything you and her can get all Fifty shades and be set for life.” 

Lyla chuckles, enjoying the look on Sean’s horrified face.“Oh my God! You thirsty bitch”-which is directed to me- “Here, let "Lyla The Love Witch" work her magic…” she says as she quickly snatches Sean’s phone and starts typing.

Sean looks a little worried but makes no initial attempt to stop her. “Okay, Just... Don't make me sound like a loser.” 

“I said matchmaker, not miracle worker…” Lyla mutters, focusing on her task

Sean suddenly starts to panic and tries to take back his phone as we walk towards his home. 

“Hey, hold on, let me check it before you send!”

I start running some interference, blocking him from taking the phone back while Lyla dodges any swipes Sean manages to get past me.

Lyla gives the phone back to Sean

“Too late!”

Sean reads aloud "Would be awesome 2 see you there. What? I could have texted that…”

“No you really couldn’t,” I say, knowing too well that Sean’s conversation flow does not usually lead to where he wants to go. 

Lyla gets ahead and starts walking backward so we can all see each other. “It's a good start... She'll text back, you'll see.”

Sean seems a little hopeful, but as usual, doubt begins to appear on his face. 

“You know... I don't even know if I wanna go tonight…”

“What?! Why?! I exclaim, honestly offended he would dare to make such a comment. I have waited for fun for a long time, especially with the kind of parents I have. I am not usually part of an active social life so a party is my dream right now. 

Sean looks at us somewhat shyly. “Oh because... They're all the same. Too many people, too fucking loud, everybody's wasted…”

“Yes, Sean. You just described... a party!” Lyla says with exasperation, as though she is a mother tired of repeating the same rules over and over to a little child. 

When Sean receives a notification on his phone, Lyla and I look over to see if it's who we expect but he blocks our view. 

‘Well?” Lyla says “The suspense is killing me!”

“It's my Dad. Wants to know if I'm coming home after school. Jeez, I'm not a ten year old…”

“Calm down Sean,” I say “he actually lets you party and has other kinds of fun most mommies and daddies find questionable, a text every other time is pretty reasonable.”

My parents are Jehovah’s Witnesses and on top of that traditional Mexicans, so I know strict. For some cosmic reason, I am the anti-witness in every sense of the word. I’m gay, enjoy reading all kinds of books we are not supposed to read, I want to go to university and I plan to vote. Even my sister favors my parents. So these small moments Sean grows tired of, I secretly envy them. 

“He just cares about you, Sean... Anyway, you should be happy your dad's looking out for you” Lyla loves Mr. Diaz since he’s so understanding and she tries to motivate Sean to be more appreciative. 

Lyla's phone suddenly vibrates

“Oh, it's Jenn. Saying she can't wait to see us at the party!”

Sean looks shocked. “What? Really? Yes!”

“If that’s not divine intervention I don’t know what is” I laugh, happy things are looking well for Sean.

Lyla cannot stop smiling, her face full of pride. “Told you I would work my matchmaker magic”

“Hmm... So... So what should I wear tonight?” Sean always tries to make a good impression in every way possible.

Lyla snorts. “A condom”

Sean rolls his eyes. “Oh haha. Paying plenty of attention in Sex Ed class, I see…”

“Well if you don’t and end up being a dad, at least you and Jenn are bound for life!” I say with such fake joy that it even makes Lyla look at me funny. I love myself sometimes.

We pass Brett Foster's house, who is sitting on the porch on his phone. I hope he just ignores us but, of course, it’s too much to ask from the universe.

“Hey, lovebirds!”-he jeers-” Back from the loony bin?”

“Shut the fuck up, dickhead!” Lyla replies

“You may want to head back inside before the cold breeze shrinks your micropenis any further” I shoot, making sure he hears me. 

Brett just flips us off, and I make the point to give him a mocking smile.

“Damn, your neighbor's an asshole.” Lyla states, which I feel is an understatement

“Too bad he doesn’t swing my way,” I say with a sly smile. “ I could definitely loosen him up in more ways than one”

“Okay gross” Sean replies as we approach his house and I simply laugh, knowing full well that would never happen.

Sean’s house looks small but is actually pretty big from the inside. All three of us sit at the far end of the front decking of the house. Lyla takes out some cigarettes.

“Oooh, careful... Last time my Dad almost busted me out here…”

“Because you were alone. Your Dad wouldn't bust me. He loves me. So... You want a hit or not?”

“Deal me in, I need to unwind” I sigh

When Lyla passes me one, I use a small windproof lighter that has a blue police box etched into the metal that I got online. She offers one to Sean again.

“Nah. Maybe at the party. Track stars aren't supposed to smoke, ya know…”

“Yeah, sure. I'll remember this when you're begging for a spliff tonight…”

Believe me, Lyla will not forget anytime soon. 

“Speaking of weed... I got that covered tonight. What else do we need? Eric said his parents don't leave shit at the cabin so... we better make an Official Party List…”

Already ahead of her, I hand Lyla a pen, who then proceeds to reach for Sean's left hand.

“Hey whoa, what the hell are you doing?”

“Don't move! You're my human post-it note. First, we need money for supplies... munchies... chips n' dip... soda... et cetera…”

I count on my fingers, thinking of anything else we could use for this party. 

“ And of course, we must not forget... ZE BOOZE!!!” Lyla never disappoints with her wackiness

“Not to put a damper on this list but none of here are exactly twenty-one, how exactly are we supposed to check that off the list?” I ask. I’m already risking a lot by lying to my parents saying I’m going to a group study, this could stretch it a little too thin.

Sean shrugs. “I can probably snag a six-pack from Dad if he's got enough. Hey, did you ever think of maybe... just... sending a text instead?”

“Clearly not” I indicate to Lyla and she just gives me a dirty look before realization crosses her face

“Oh right! Blankets!” She grabs Sean's hand again and writes some more. “It's gonna get sooo chilly tonight! You and Jenn are gonna need something to snuggle under... Oh, one last thing! C... O... N... D... O…”

I snigger

Sean pulls his hand from Lyla’s grip immediately. “

“Aargh stop! You're out of room, punk!”

We all laugh, and when it dies down we look up to the passing planes overhead, spreading their signature sounds all around us. 

“These fucking plane,”s- Lyla starts-” man... I wanna hate them, but... I'll miss them so much if I move somewhere else. Shit changes so fast... I get so emo sometimes, wondering what'll happen to us once we graduate. Will we still be BFFs? Will shit ever get better than 1452, Lame Avenue?”

“Of course we will,” I respond immediately. “You guys are my family, and even if we went our separate ways we would still talk to each other. Nothing can separate us.”

Sean nods in agreement. “Yeah, man. Friends forever.”

Lyla shakes her head, unsure. “Yeah but... What happens if we go to different colleges? Or we sick of each other? Whatever…”

Sean laughs, “You heard of the internet? No way distance can tear us apart. We're freakin' fighters!”

Lyla slowly nods. “Yeah, you're right... Best freakin' fighters forever…”

“I had already said that but fine, take my points” Sean elbows me and I just laugh, and even Lyla slowly smiles. 

We sit for a few more minutes before Lyla stands. “OK, it's getting way late and I gotta pick out my outfit for tonight. We’ll Skype later when everyone’s ready. Hugs! Talk Later” 

We say our goodbyes, and as Sean steps into his house, I follow behind him. 

My parents have known Sean’s dad for a long time since apparently, all Mexicans know each other, always calling each other “Primo” etc. They trust him and since he’s sympathetic to my situation, he's willing to bail me out in certain situations with my parents, but I have to make up for them later on. Since becoming friends with Sean and Lyla freshman year, I've been here countless times, and have grown used to me. 

When we enter, Sean’s little brother Daniel is sitting at the kitchen counter with Esteban standing opposite of him. 

“Hey! Perfect timing! Just the son I wanted to see. Hola Josias!” 

“Buenas tardes Señor Díaz” I reply. He always speaks Spanish to me when he can, and I don't mind. I personally prefer Spanish when addressing others, I can be more proper and respectful.

“Hey, Daniel!” I add as I take off my shoes before entering the house and ruffling his hair.  
Daniel laughs and pushes my hand away. I love this little guy. We haven’t known each other long but he’s grown on me. He likes Lyla more but prefers me when its time to play, since both our imaginations love to soar. 

Without missing a beat, Daniel immediately shifts his attention to Sean. “Did you see Lyla? She said we could go to the movies next week. She said--”

“Dude!”- Sean interrupts- “Bug her, not me! You're not exactly her type…”

Esteban merely shakes his head. “You're lucky she puts up with you…”

“Jeez, thanks popI feel really supported right now.”

“You're welcome” he replies with a smile but then turns serious.” And now we need... an objective judge. That would be you!

Sean looks at him curiously. “Really?”

Daniel is clearly not on board. “Hey! No fair! Why cant Josh do it?”

Esteban shushes Daniel. “Court is in session. Judge Diaz... presiding over the case... of the last... Chock-O-Crisp…”

Esteban puts a Chock-O-Crisp on the counter and everything clicks in place. Daniel wanted me to be the judge because he knows I would have picked him immediately. 

Sean however seems to not care at all. “ I... I have to go... Uh... Get ready for a party and stuff. So…”

Esteban waves a hand in the air, dismissing his plea. “Well if you want to attend to a party and stuff... you have to earn it... your Honor.”

“Aww shit…” Sean moans

Daniel points at him and exclaims “Hey, he swore!”

Esteban sighs; “Yes, I heard, tattletale. Please, Judge Diaz. Be an example to the court and society. Then you can go hook up or... chill or... whatever! Now... Who deserves to eat this final... Chock-O-Crisp? Your adorable little brother, who eats about ten bags a week…”

Daniel raises his eyebrows and smiles.

“Or your poor suffering father…”-Daniel shakes his hand as Esteban leans down in fake pain- “who slaves over a hot engine to provide his family with a home and a garage?”

Daniel raises his hand “Me! Me! Me! Come on Judge…”

Esteban lowers his hand, “Shh. Let him decide... Judge? The verdict, please.”

Sean smiles in my direction and I know what he’s planning. 

“I call to the stand Josiah Miles” he announces and I step forward, ready to have a little fun. 

“Mr. Diaz makes a reasonable plea Your Honor,” I say, with no fucking idea if this is how lawyers actually speak. “He labors arduously for the welfare of his family, and to be granted this small mercy is more than fair when the prosecution enjoys these small mercies abundantly” 

Daniel looks at me with betrayal, but I wink at him and he starts to smirk, realizing I’m also going to help him. 

“However, Mr. Daniel makes an appeal that cannot be refuted, his young age requires him to eat many foods that are appalling such as vegetables” I fake shudder as if they were disgusting and Daniel enthusiastically nods his head. “To be conceded this sweet will spare him of inhumane treatment that comes with youth. The defense rests your honor.” 

I step back and brush off imaginary dust from my shoulder and blow on my nails. Esteban can't help laughing while Sean makes a choice. 

Sean finally says; “Daniel...is innocent and so the jury gives him the Chock-O-Crisp!”

Daniel cheers, “Oh yeah! I win!”

Esteban chuckles. “Okay. Back to work. I hear an engine calling my name... And you better play nice together... Like you always do…Josias” he says in my direction, “Keep an eye on them” 

“I will believe me” I laugh 

Daniel jumps off his stool and starts running to his room. “Hey! Hey! I have to go work in my room too.” I wave as Daniel runs into his room.

Sean mutters “Yeah, don't hurry back.”

“Be nice Sean, I just may convince your dad to be more strict with you” 

Sean ignores me then says “Okay! Let's get this party list started.” 

We walk around his kitchen getting supplies, and I convince him to take soda instead of Beer. I see him take money from the jar but I don't say anything. When he goes to the bathroom, I hear him talking and listen in. 

“Hey, Jenn, what's up?" Try again, loser…"Hey... You look totally hot... Oh my God. Stop. Hey, you wanna... share my blanket? "Hey, Jenn... Do you wanna... hang out sometime? Not bad... Remember... Don't be too thirsty…”

I stifle my laughter and walk away quickly before Sean hears me.

When he comes out, he knocks on Daniel’s door who refuses to let him enter but expresses gratitude for the Choc-O-Crisp and hints at his Halloween project. Before he closes the door, he smiles at me, promising to show me what he's working on. 

We go to Sean's room, he turns on his iPod, and “On the Flip of a Coin” by The Streets starts to play. He sits on his bean bag chair and starts to draw. I sit in his desk chair and I pull out my leather journal from my backpack. It’s my journal of forbidden thoughts, thoughts of a teenage nobody. I love to write things that make sense to me, and if someone were to read it it would not make sense, it's almost as if in code. 

This is what drew Sean and me together. In English, we were partnered on the first day of class and were tasked with writing our thoughts of the summer and share with our partners. I wrote something personal but dark and Sean said he really liked it. He said it was a “cool fucked up mess''. When I found out he liked to draw I asked to see his sketches, and his drawings were amazing. We got to talking more and more in class and even commented on the cliche of two artists meeting and becoming friends. Ever since, I was invited to be a part of a friend group that I would be loyal to in the end, no matter what.

I write my entry for today with an ink pen that Lyla got me for my birthday and that I only use for this journal. 

Seeing is believing as the old saying goes,  
Yet its the absence of sight that turns beliefs into a palpable dream.

I write really slowly since I used to be a lefty, but this racist teacher made me write with my right, and by the time my parents found out, I lost my ability to write with my left and my right-hand writing is very sloppy. 

A few minutes later he goes to his dad’s garage to get some money as I read a book called The Music of What Happens. He comes back smiling, telling me he got forty bucks from his dad and I punch the air in victory. Sean works at a nearby store while I work at The Phone Zone on the other side of town. We have money but a little extra always goes a long way. 

We finally skype Lyla, and Sean gets his desk chair back from me by pulling it hard and suddenly, making me fall and the hardcover of my book smacking my face. We both nearly die laughing until Lyla answers the skype call. 

“Hola, loverboys... Just give me a minute! Gee, where did I put the... Hold on! Okay, hi! Did you guys get everything on the hand-list?

Sean nods “ It's all in my backpack, yeah. Daddy hooked me up with some cash, so... we're set for the night. In case we need anything else…”

Lyla smirks “Or if you and Jenn need anything else... Ooh la la!”

Sean sighs and I nudge him with my shoulder encouragingly 

“Okay, serious talk! What are you going to say to Jenn tonight?”  
“Well, I dunno... Play it cool, talk about the gig last week, get to know her tastes....?”

Lyla gasps “Oh my God! You did rehearse your moves for tonight. You're totally into her…”

“You should have heard him practicing” I laugh and he shoves me, making me fall again. 

Sean draws his attention back to Lyla after he chuckles at me cursing him. “Duh, why do you think I'm freaking out? She's so... super-cool!”

“She’s hot, even for me” I nod

Lyla looks sympathetically at Sean. “You're super-cute. Just be yourself... That's why she's into you…”

Seans about to respond when a noise comes from outside the door

“Sean, Sean!” Daniel shouts  
Daniel barges in, wearing a skull mask and holding a bottle of the red stuff. I grin at his enthusiasm, but Sean turns with an annoyed and unamused expression.

“I'm done, look! I made zombie blood! It's... um... corn syrup and food coloring... Hey! Hi Lyla!”

Daniel waves to Lyla, who waves back. Sean stands to escort Daniel out with a little too much force

“Get out of my room, Daniel.”

“I was just…” Daniel protests

“Just bugging the shit out of me again after I told you to knock? Yeah, I know.”

“Sean lay off him,” I say, starting to stand

Sean shuts the door after Daniel and goes to sit back down.

“Anyway…”

Lyla is visibly angry. “Sean, you're an asshole! What's your problem?”

Sean looks surprised “But--”

“I want to see his zombie blood if you don't.”

“Sorry, sorry... I'll make it up to him... He knows I can be a dick... I'm just stressed out about tonight…” Sean responds, visibly feeling sorry. He may be a teenager with an attitude, but he still reserves a huge part of his heart for his brother.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go do some damage control” I stroll out of Sean's room to talk to Daniel

When I knock, Daniel shouts for Sean to go away. 

“It’s me, Josh” 

Daniel cracks open the door, sees it's really me, then lets me in. 

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

“I just wanted to show Sean my costume, I made it myself.” He seems to be on the verge of crying, so I kneel in front of him. 

“Don't cry Daniel, he’s just nervous about tonight's party. He’s trying to date this girl he really likes but has no skills. Not like you at least”

He looks at me curiously, “What do you mean?”

“C’mon Daniel, I've seen your moves, you got Lyla almost as fast as lightning!” I say with an impressed smile. 

Daniel is starting to smile a little.

“And for the record, your zombie blood is wicked cool. I would never have figured how to make it myself. Sean thinks so too, he just a little stressed. Don’t be mad at him, he said he was going to make it up to you. Hang in there buddy ” 

Daniel looks at me and smiles fully. I like seeing him smile, it reminds me that some of us go through difficult childhoods, but there are still kids who fully get to enjoy their own lives. 

“Tell you what, you head outside and in a few minutes we can play zombie chase. I'll even bring you some food from the party later. Deal?”

Daniel nods and heads out of his room. I stand and smile at his retreating shape, glad I was able to salvage his good spirits. 

I head back to Sean who is looking at Jenn’s party outfit on her social media page.

“Woah! Her hair!”

My mouth drops open “Girl, If I get to steal anyone's body, Jenns definitely one the top spots on my list” 

"Woah indeed. I told you she was super into you, man” Lyla comments

Sean goes back to the skype tab “What's her profile picture got to do with me?”

“Ho, you will see..” Can't deny that Lyla has really good intuition. 

“Well?” I ask, “comment something!”

Sean looks at me flustered, then at his keyboard as if the letters suddenly became Chinese characters. 

He finally settles with a like and leaves it at that. Lyla and I just groan but suddenly hear a commotion outside. 

Daniel sounds muffled through the closed window in Sean’s room. 

“Leave me alone! I'll call my dad!”

I peer out the window and see Brett towering over Daniel.

“Sean get up, Look!” I make no attempt to hide my concern or building anger

Sean looks out the window and sees Brett and Daniel arguing.

“Hold on, okay? Something's going on outside…”

“What do you mean? Hey!” Lyla says, seeing Sean run out of his room.

“Fucking Brett Foster,” I say to Lyla. “I’ll be back” and run after Sean.

When we get outside, Brett and Daniel are arguing. Brett, who is covered in the fake blood Daniel made, is holding his arm tightly

“Look at my shirt, asshole.” He shouts, tugging at Daniel as he tries to break free of his grip.

“What's the big deal? It's Halloween!” 

Sean wastes no time to separate Brett from Daniel 

“Hey! Don't ever touch my brother! You hear me, Brett?”

“Fuck you, Diaz! He got his fake blood shit all over my shirt... Look!” Brett pulls at his shirt, emphasizing the huge stain that covers it. 

“Calm down Brett, it’s just a stain!” I shout

“I told you it was an accident! You better leave us alone!” Daniel hides behind Sean and me, and we make a wall that is unwilling to let Brett anywhere near Daniel

Brett reaches out to grab Daniel again and sean steps forward to stop him.

“Oh yeah, go hide in your dad's garage! Pussies! You think you own the block!”

Sean stands right in front of Brett, “Dude, step back! He didn't mean it, he's a fucking kid!

“He's a fucking retard!” Brett shouts

“Go to hell Brett” I respond, keeping Daniel behind me

It’s then I notice Sean has gone quiet. “What... What did you just say?”

“You heard me, bitch…” Brett growls

“Don't ever touch him again!” Sean yells, his rage being contained by only a sliver of self-control.

“Or what? You gonna get your daddy?” Brett sneers

“Hey, asshole! I don't need him to protect me from you!”

“Back off Brett, two of us against you is only going to end with your corpse on the ground!” I have no control over my anger, I will do anything to teach Brett to never mess with the Diaz family.

Brett shoves Sean backward “Oh? You wanna go?!”

Sean shoves Brett back, equal in strength “Oh yeah, motherfucker?!”

“Then go back to your own country,” Brett yells

With that, Sean’s self-control vanishes. Sean throws a punch at Brett, it lands on his cheek.

“Sean! You hit him!” Daniel exclaims, and he tries to go to his brothers’ aid

“Get inside! Now!” He shouts, and with eyes full of rage he shakes his head as I come forward to help him, motioning to keep Daniel at bay and to get his father. 

“Sean!” Daniel shouts, and I quickly pull him back while shouting through the door of the house for Esteban to get out here quick.

Brett moves to tackle Sean by the legs, yelling “You're dead meat, bitch!”

Sean starts punching Brett in the back. Brett lets go then Sean punches Brett again with a left swing.

“You and your whole fucking family are going to jail! Losers!”

Sean shoves Brett back, he falls and hits a rock in the ground. Upon seeing that, I feel the blood drain from my face, Suddenly a short siren is heard.

“What... What's going on?” Daniel asks, scared and confused

Sean moves down towards Brett, who is unresponsive on the ground. “Oh fuck me... Daniel, get over here!” 

As Daniel runs to Sean, I run and slide to Brett. I check his pulse but immediately notice his convulsing. I've read plenty of medical books just for fun, but all that I know is that he needs a hospital, Fast. To make it worse an Officer arrives at the scene.

“Okay... Okay, step away! Now!” He commands. Sean and I get up and step back q

“Calm down, officer,” Sean says, clearly worried. And I get it. Right now with everything happening politically, the law is not exactly an asset to us. 

“Shut up! And step back!” and then draws his gun.

“Woah Woah!” I exclaim, “We’re backing up!”

“On the ground, NOW!” He continues to shout

“Hey, wait... This guy was... beating up my little brother!” Sean pleas

“He started it!” Daniel adds

“On the ground! NOW! Hands behind your head!”

We immediately comply, “Officer, he needs medical attention NOW! Can you focus on the actual danger?” I am on the verge of tears.

“This is fucking bullshit!” Sean says. “I know Sean, but just shut up, please!” I reply. I feel the fear starting to seep into my mind, and my control over myself is slipping away

“Sean, what's happening?” Its Mr. Diaz

“Dad! We didn't do anything, I swear…”

“Mr. Diaz, he's being honest, listen to him” I beg. 

“be quiet both of you... Officer, listen...They're good kids, officer.”

Suddenly, it is as if everything happens in slow motion. Matthews unintentionally fires the gun. It hits Esteban and he collapses. It’s like a movie scene. Everything goes still for a moment when his body hits the ground, and a small silence follows

All I hear is the officer mutter “...shit.” Daniel screaming, and then a force throws me back, and suddenly, everything is black. I wake up and I see Sean about eight feet away from me. My head throbs in pain with huge intensity, but as I start to see what’s  
around us, I quickly crawl to Sean. 

“Sean! Get up, NOW!, I shout as I shake him awake.”

He slowly comes to and looks around, almost as if in a daze. We both stand up and see everything in the Diaz front yard, and it’s a total mess. Debris litter the road, a lighting pole is at an unnatural angle, a car is flipped and in flames, the police car upside down and we see the officer on the ground lying motionless. We don’t need a doctor to know he's dead. 

Sean whimpers a "No" and I just look at him in shock, before seeing Sean’s dad on the ground. He’s lying dead on the ground, blood covering his chest.

“No way! No…” Sean is on the verge of tears, stifling a sob.

“Fucking hell…” I mumble, unable to process everything. 

Suddenly, we hear sirens approaching from a distance. We look at each other and immediately as if we have some mental link to communicate, Sean goes to Daniel while I run into the house and get my backpack and Sean’s as well. By the time I run outside again, Sean is carrying Daniel. I toss Sean his backpack and we start running. 

“Where do we go?!” Sean shouts, and I pause for a second before a plan forms in my head. 

“To my house!” I respond, and he stops dead in his tracks. I see what he's wondering and I quickly add “Just trust me, it’s a quick stop, and then we’re getting the hell out of here!”

He seems ready to argue, but then he nods his head and I see his eyes filled with determination.

We sprint to my home, with a light wind pushing us. I can’t think straight, but one thing manifests clearly in my head. We are never coming back to Seattle any time soon.


	2. Solace of Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, I just moved homes with my family and there was a lot to do. I promise to update chapters more frequently :)

CHAPTER 1-Solace in the Shadows  
I always liked nature walks, but this one is dragging a little too long. 

It's been two days since the events at Sean’s house, and we still haven't discussed it with Daniel. I opted to be honest with him but Sean immediately shot me down. I decided not to tell Daniel independently since he does fall under his older brother's jurisdiction, but I still warned Sean that this could turn against him easily. He simply nodded and moved on. 

Currently, we are on a road going through a forest near Mount Rainier. Sean and I are walking along the roadside ahead of Daniel. 

I hear Daniel sigh and I stop to look at him. 

“You okay?” I ask him  
Sean doesn’t wait for his reply. “No man. We can't stop here. We gotta keep going. No pouting, okay? Come on”!

Daniel pouts anyway and sits down. “But... but... My feet really hurt. These shoes suck... And we've been walking for four days…”

“What? Only two!”-Sean gestures two fingers-” Don't even try that shit!”

“And my back hurts from sleeping under that stupid bridge…”

Sean just shakes his head in defeat and slumps to the ground. I'm not a therapist yet, but I can tell he’s starting to feel the weight of his problems starting to rest on his shoulders. And it's here that it hits me, I don't belong here. Yes, Sean is one of my best friends along with Lyla. But we left her behind and we didn’t leave much of a goodbye. Sean at least has his brother, but I’m just here as an extra.

I sit, making a sort of a circle with everyone, and simply embrace the silence. It doesn't last long, but I see it gives Sean time to collect himself before Daniel starts asking questions. 

“Where is Dad?”

Sean winces and looks at me. I shrug my shoulders, my eyes filling with panic.

“Daniel... Come on... We gotta go”

Daniel stands his ground, not willing to move on without and answer 

“Why isn't Dad with us, Sean? Doesn't he want to go camping too?”

“Of course he does,” I say, and Sean gives me a grateful nod. He can't stand lying to his brother, but if I cut in he at least has plausible deniability which I don't mind. 

“But why isn't he with us then?” 

I look at Daniel and he meets my gaze. I put a small reassuring smile on my face hoping it will be convincing. 

“He’s busy Daniel, he has a lot of work but he didn't want to ruin the trip so he sent us ahead.”

Daniel seems to slowly process this 

“Okay... But I'm so sick of walking! I just wish I was back in my room…”

Sean starts to speak again, and I fall silent to let him regain control. 

“I know, I know... Hey... At least we don't have to go to school on Monday. Right?”

“Yeah…” he mumbles, unconvinced

Sean’s eyes suddenly light up

“Look! Everybody's going to be... so stoked when they find out... how far you walked!”

Daniel's eyes perk up, and I can see a small glint in his eye with a smile slowly emerging. 

“Really? I bet Dad would be too! Do you think we've walked like, maybe a hundred miles?”

“Probably two hundred! It definitely feels like it…” I add with a laugh 

“Ooooo... Awesome possum!” Daniel says with a cool tone.

Sean helps Daniel back up, and we all carry on walking down the roadside.

Daniel starts to ramble excitedly about who he is going to tell about the trip, how many things he saw, where he slept etc. The mood lightens and we all keep walking with laughter and small jokes. I introduce the idea of a small game of zombie tag, with Daniel as the zombie since he still has his self made costume without the mask; It must have fallen somewhere.

As me and Sean run, Daniel easily catches up since we are still worn out. As he's about to reach me, I push Sean behind me, sacrificing him to zombie Daniel. He shouts “traitor!” before Daniel pretends to bite into Sean's arm and Sean acts as he's in pain and getting devoured. He then runs after me and tackles me, giving time for Daniel to catch up and zombify me, and begins to drag me behind him without a chance to get up. 

“Okay, you can let me get up now!” 

“Not a chance, traitors deserve no mercy!” he declares with an imperative voice, earning a cheer from Daniel and resignation from me. When he finally lets go, I spend several minutes brushing off dirt from my jeans before running to catch up. 

A few minutes later, Daniel points out a sign up ahead and it reads Trout Spring Trail - Nisqually River viewpoint

“This looks like a perfect place to camp out... I bet we're not the first people to stay the night.” Sean states, looking thoughtful. 

“While I have the overwhelming urge to argue with you, my legs are screaming in pain so I won't this time” I practically groan.

Daniel looks around with skepticism, and I can tell he is not really comfortable with the idea. “It's creepy! There's nobody out here... We didn't even see any cars!”

Sean is about to argue when something catches Daniel's attention and speeds off.

“Oooo! Look!”

Daniel reaches a car parked off the road. I notice that the front window is slightly ajar, giving me the idea that whoever the driver is probably walking the trail for a while and didn't want to return to a scorching hot car interior. 

Daniel looks through the glass and surveys the insides. 

“Man, it's so dirty... Hmmm... I see something... What is that?”

Sean and I approach the car where Daniel is, and I see what Daniel is looking at. A lone Chock-O-Crisp

“Check it out! There's a chunky Chock-O-Crisp bar! On the dashboard!” Daniel says in awe as if it's the last one on the entire planet

Sean smiles, loving his little brother's actions. “Yeah, I see it!”

“You know I love Chock-O-Crisp bars! I haven't had one in a million years!” 

I raise my eyebrows at Daniel and when he sees me. he relents. “Okay okay... More like two days ago.”

I laugh while shaking my head. “Now that sounds more realistic.”

Daniel turns to Sean with pleading doe eyes. “Come on! Can we please, please, please, get one when we next stop next? Please?”

Daniel has his hands together in a praying gesture as if Sean was the god of Chock-O-Crisps. 

Sean simply nods “I promise”

Daniel pumps his fists in the air. “Yeah!”

We start to walk down the trail, have a small argument about bathroom usage that Daniel insists he doesn't need but ends up using anyway, then me and Sean give daniel a brief lecture on “trail blazes” and eat a few wild berries that I can identify thanks to a wilderness book I read a few weeks back. At the time I read it because my phone had died and I was stuck in a doctor's office, but now it proved useful. 

We reach a picnic area, and immediately start running around looking for berries again. I see Sean go and sit at a park bench overlooking the river far below. I sit next to him, and for a second we are silent. 

“You okay?” I ask, looking at Seans' eyes as he looks at me. All I see in them are despair.

“I'm so tired…” Sean beings, sagging his shoulders and looking out into the wilderness, separating his attention from me. it feels like we're walking nowhere... and what the hell am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to take care of us out here? I don't even know what happened back there... to that cop... or Daniel... How can Dad be…”

“Sean” I interrupt, noticing that he's on the verge of tears. “I know. I know it's terrifying, and I don't know what fucking happened either. But our instincts to run were right, had we stayed who knows what could have happened. But you have your brother, and he trusts you completely. I know you'll figure something out, and I'm here to help you. We will find a way through this for you guys, I promise.” 

Sean nods and quickly composes himself when he hears Daniel approaching from behind. 

“Whoaaaaaa…” 

Daniel's mouth falls open as he sees the vast landscape before us. He starts to walk towards the edge, and both me and Sean instinctively reach out to stop him from going any further.

We move on and reach the riverside, a beautiful spot to relax and set up camp. 

As Sean gathers wood and Daniel sets up his “defenses'' for our secret base, I begin to unpack the large backpack I have with me. 

My parents like to go camping, so each member of our family has a backpack filled with supplies, from matches to sleeping bags to non-perishable food. And while it was fun to camp, it always involved lectures about god and his creation. When me and Sean arrived at my house running from the cops, it was the one time my family was not home. I guess they assumed I was with the Diaz family and decided to do something independently without telling me. It stung a little the moment I walked in, but I immediately shook those ideas out of my head before grabbing my camping backpack, throwing my personal items into it, and making Sean fit the supplies of my sisters' backpack into his. 

As I set out tarps to the sleeping bags over, I notice Sean go and start to play with Daniel, taking a stick and fighting some imaginary foe with Daniel, the fire wood forgotten. I simply smile and collect it myself. When I'm finished, Sean is starting to teach Daniel how to skip rocks. I take this opportunity to write in my journal, enjoying this small moment of peace that exists in the middle of a chaotic scheme of events. 

Peace is usually quiet. But with the wind in my ears, the cries of the birds, the rustling of the leaves, I see that peace is not quiet. Far from it. Peace is alive, it's constantly moving. It's the unison of sound around us that gives the soothing peace we all crave. But peace is also ephemeral, and by its end, it leaves the desire for more time. 

I don't know why my writing is like this, but I simply close the journal and start walking towards Sean, who is sketching, and Daniel, who is playing with the stones near the river. I guess I took my time with writing. 

“Hey, the camp is set up. When you’re finished, would you mind starting the fire? I already collected the wood.” I have my lighter but it's buried somewhere in my backpack while Sean always has it in his right pocket. 

Sean looks up at me suddenly, remembering that he was originally supposed to collect the wood. 

“Shit, sorry man I forgot…”

I wave my hand as if dismissing the entire issue. 

“Don't worry about it, you were playing with Daniel, that's good. And I know you enjoyed it.” 

Sean smiles, finishes sketching, stands up, and heads up to the camp. It's under three large rocks and kinda looks like pride rock from The Lion King.

I approach Daniel, who is jabbing a stick into the water. 

“Hey, Daniel? I know you might hate water but stabbing it with a stick isn't going to do anything for you”

He looks up at me in confusion

“Huh? What are you talking about? I'm trying to catch a fish for us to eat!”

I probably should have asked before saying anything; now I just feel foolish

“Good idea, but camp is ready and we already have food.”

Daniel looks past me and I guess he sees Sean working on the fire.

“Aw, okay I'll head up” 

He trudges away, using his stick as some sort of cane, and I follow from behind. 

We settle around the fire and I pass around the food that was in my camping bag: Granola bars, small bags of dried fruits and nuts, pudding cups, and a few pieces of beef jerky. Thankfully, Sean has soda and cookies from the party supplies we were supposed to take. That reminds me I need to refill the filtered water bottles I have. They're quite large so they lasted us the past two days, but I’d rather not use the water of this river, it's a little brown. 

We keep eating until nightfall, and I realize how quickly time has passed. While we were walking it felt like an eternity, but now it flew past us easily. 

“I wish we had a cheeseburger and a milkshake-like yesterday…” Daniel sighs

Sean moans “: Dude... That shake was so good... Can't believe we found a diner on the way out here…”

I close my eyes and remember how amazing my burger was. A bacon cheeseburger with fries and an oreo milkshake. Sean and I were worried about using our cards for money and risk being tracked but thankfully there was an ATM so we emptied all of our bank accounts to work only with cash. 

“If I could have anything right now it would be that burger, screw true love” I practically whimper 

Sean looks at me with raised eyebrows, clearly judging my opinion. 

“Don't give me that look, Sean, you know you would sacrifice me for a whole day with a certain girl whose first name I believe starts with J…”

Sean's cheeks blare red as Daniel laughs and I grin. 

“No… No, I mean… Fuck you”

He throws a ball of wrappers at my face, but he’s smiling. I'm glad to be able to raise our spirits. 

We spend the rest of the evening talking, and at one point we even howl to the moon and with me christening Daniel and Sean as the wolf brothers. But in this small moment of peace, Daniel starts to reminisce of the past. 

“Sean? Are you mad at me for what happened with Brett? I don't remember everything…”

I hear Sean’s breath gets caught in his throat, and I can't think of anything to say. Sean catches the moment fast enough to say something. 

“It's not your fault... Shit happens... Brett deserved it.”

Daniel shakes his head, clearly distressed. 

“Why can't I remember? That's weird…”

“Uh... Don't worry, dude. You were running around all day... You tired out. It happens.”

I am about to say something to support Sean’s claim, but he shakes his head and I stay silent. A moment of silence passes before I offer a resolution. 

“I think we earned some serious rest. I could sleep forever after that walk. And with a spectacular fire plus a secure base, we will get the best sleep.

Daniel looks happily expectant “Really?”

“Hell yeah,” Sean sighs, clearly yearning for a good rest. Even with the sleeping bags under the bridge, the ground was really bumpy and uncomfortable. Now we have an even surface to fully enjoy. 

As we settle in our respective bags, I hear Sean muttering to Daniel. I take in the shadows and light the fire produced on the wall of stone above me. They seem to be dancing, flames moving to a random and ever-changing song. As I feel my eyes close, I can't help but feel calm.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I wake up to Daniel groaning in his sleep. 

“Daaad... Dad... Where are we?”

Sean wakes up and starts to shake his little brother in an attempt to wake him

“Daniel? Hey bro, wake up!”

I sit up and see daniel open his eyes, looking around frantically

“Sean? Sean? What happened... Where's Dad?”

Sean wraps an arm around Daniel's shoulders. Daniel looks at me and I smile

“It's okay! You just had a bad dream. That's all…” I say 

“Where... Where are we?”

Sean makes a sweeping motion of the landscape around us with his free hand. 

“Right here... in the park. Remember our amazing fire? Speaking of…”

Sean places another log on the fire and gives it a puff to keep it alive

Daniel slowly settles down, his fear ebbing away

“Mmmm, yeah... Are we okay?”

Sean hugs Daniel to comfort him

“We're fine... I'm right here... Don't worry.”

Daniel reciprocates, hugging him tightly Okay, I won't... as long as you're here…”

I want to make a joke of not getting hugs, but I don't want to break the tender moment. 

Sean finally let's go and start to get comfortable in his bag once again. 

“Go... go back to sleep... You need your rest…”

Daniel’s eyes suddenly filled with fear once more

“But I might have another scary dream…”

Sean scooches closer to Daniel, trying to use his proximity as a pillar of confidence.

“You won't. I'm here. Just... Just close your eyes…”

Daniel wraps his arms around Sean as he settles to sleep, mumbling “Thanks, Sean... I'm glad you're here…”

Sean smiles and replies “Goodnight Daniel…”

I snuggle into my sleeping bag, and as I close my eyes a heavy feeling begins to from in my stomach and my instincts leave a thought in my mind that makes me shudder as I close my eyes

Bad dreams are merely a symptom of what is to come. The real Nightmare is about to begin. 

And as my thoughts start to feel dark, the memories of joy also fill me, the moment I met Sean, when I played with Daniel, talking with Mr. Diaz, and even hugging Lyla. 

Bring it, I say in my head, I already lived in a house of hell. Let god or the devil try to take or hurt those I love. I dare the universe to try. How much worse can our lives get?


	3. Chapter 3- The Vast Road Ahead

CHAPTER 3- The Vast Road Ahead

State Route 7, funnily enough, is the road my family took to go camping. I used to love seeing the woods fly past us as we drove. But this road also holds its own dark memories. 

It's late afternoon, and after a very good night's sleep, the walk was not as bad as before. Even Sean is oddly at ease compared to past days and Daniel is full of joy and energy. 

“Look, it's easier now. We're going downhill. You just gotta keep walking.” 

Sean was a member of our school’s track team, and he was a pretty good runner- which did result in a lot of jokes from others about how ironic it was that a Mexican had running potential -but his journey to varsity was a little rough. Now that I think about it, that would explain why he was able to last very long periods of time walking. 

“Oh yeah, that's better. Hey! Maybe we'll find a milkshake shop!” Daniel says excitedly, with pure wonder in his eyes.

Sean simply laughs

“Ah yes... The forest secret milkshake factory... Keep dreaming, dude.”

“Wow Sean, I hope you don't become a parent any time soon if you crush people's dreams like that” I say with a laugh.

Sean just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. “Let's walk a little more. There'll be a rest stop or something where we can buy food. I'm sure of it.”

I nod and keep walking, hoping this rest stop is close.

Daniel, of course, has another story to tell. 

“Oh! Remember that time? Harry Thompson wanted to beat me up? Me and Noah traded some games with Harry... But he didn't like his. So he said he was gonna get us after school…”

Sean stops walking and turns to Daniel

“What did you do?” Sean asks with clear anger towards whoever threatened Daniel.

Daniel lowers his head and simply looks at the ground

“We waited in the gym until he went home…”

Sean's eyes go wide and even I look at Daniel with surprise

“That's it? You shoulda told me!” Sean says with a clearly indignant tone. 

Daniel suddenly looks up at Sean meeting his eyes

“I tried... But you said to get out of your room…”

Sean goes slightly pale, guilt all over his face.

“I'm sorry, enano, I shoulda listened.”

Daniel drops his head again, and quietly says “You did stand up for me... with Brett. For a change.”

“Yeah... Well. He had it coming.”

Daniel looks up at Sean, and this time he has a smile on his face. I may not be Sean, but I know that smile is more than forgiving, it's genuinely loving. 

We keep walking, and I notice a little later I didn't say anything during this emotional exchange, but I do recognize I had no place in that conversation. I am left wondering, am I a bad person for wanting to be a part of these events?

Eventually, a gas station sign comes into view, and relief floods through me.

Daniel catches sight of the sign a little late but is still ecstatic. 

“Hey! There's something ahead!”

Sean looks at me with amusement in his eyes, I simply smile and shake my head. 

“Yup! Must be the gas station we saw on that sign a little earlier”

“Awesome! I'm sooo hungry for real food right now” Daniel practically moans

“Saaammmeee” I enunciate as slowly as possible to emphasize my longing for good food. After a few days of non-perishable food, it kinda starts to wear down on you.

Sean laughs 

“I hear you... We're gonna get food... water... Plus a map. So we can find the best route. And maybe tape to make sure you stay quiet.”

At first, I think he is talking to Daniel, so smile until I look at Sean and see he's talking to me. 

“What?! I have been quiet this whole time!” I say with annoyance

Sean laughs and to ensure I get even, I take his statement a little further

“Well if you're going to get tape for my mouth, I'm sure I can find a rope in there too. Might as well go all the way. A little light bondage never hurt anyone. Should we discuss safety words?” I say with a smirk.

Sean looks at me with pure shock and Daniel does precisely what I predicted he would do.

“Sean...What’s bondage?”

Sean looks at me with pure annoyance and mouth clenched shut and I smile with mirth as I walk ahead of both of them. As I walk, I hear Sean stumble with his words as he tries to explain without giving so much detail and Daniel just keeps asking more and more questions. He finally gets a chance to breathe when we approach the gas station. Daniel, as expected, takes the chance to run around the place and see what he can find while me and Sean head for the bench at the front of the store.

Sean sits down with a groan before turning to me. 

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

I meet his gaze and give a tired smile

“Only when I have to be, or when its fun”

Sean only laughs and leans back to rest for a bit while I stretch

“My Dad always had a thing for gas stations,” Sean says “ We stopped at so many on our road trips. He says they're all kind of the same, they feel familiar, almost like home... The same bad coffee, same nasty toilets, same food... ...but I don't feel at home at all.”

As I read his expression, it's one of longing. 

Before I can reply, Daniel comes bouncing up to him

“Sean? I'm hungry, can we go eat something, please?”

Sean sighs as he sits up and stands 

“Yeah... Sorry, just... daydreaming. Let's go”

We enter the mini-mart and are greeted by an older woman

“Hello there…” she says with uninterested attention

“Hi!” I reply with a smile while Sean simply says “Hey”

While the lady returns to her crossword, Daniel starts to look around and tries to take in all he can with his eyes before he spots a claw machine with a cartoon bear, one I recognized as…

“Power Bear!” Daniel exclaims before running to what is apparently a Power Bear Claw

“Uh... Can we play? I bet it's easy to get a prize!” Daniel asks Sean as he approaches

Sean takes one look and shakes his head. “Yeah, no. See all those prizes still inside? Nobody wins. Except the machine…”

“Ah ye of little faith, I’m sure we can beat this machine” I declare

I pull out a few quarters from the change I’ve collected for the past few days and start to put it in the machine

Daniel starts to hop in excitement “Yes! Soooo... Who goes first?”

I indicate to the joystick with my hand and he pounces on the chance to go first

Sean smiles at me and merely says “Go get 'em, little brother…”

“Oooo, I am gonna beat this boss! Let's go, Power Bear Claw!”

I give Sean my remaining change so he can help Daniel while I look around the little shop. I see a man on a laptop and when I approach I see he is looking at a naked person. I raise my eyebrows and he must have noticed my presence because he turns to me. 

“It's not what it looks like, I swear”

“Pray tell” I reply, indicating with my hand to his laptop, asking for an explanation

“It's not as weird as it seems, though. These people only wanna live a normal life. Just... naked. I mean, if they're not harming anyone, who's to say they're wrong?”

“Oh I see, it's a naked community. Nice to meet someone else who likes to question what it means to live normally”

“Yeah, I agree. Yes! Why should we all be the same? Who says so? Heh, nevermind. I'm getting carried away. Name's Brody. I'm kind of an online traveling journalist…”

“Josiah, a pleasure to meet you. What's an... online traveling journalist did you call it?”

He merely chuckles

“Just a fancy name for someone who drives around in a car... writing about people and... ...stuff. There's a few websites that pay me for these papers since I know how to write. Nice to meet you, man. You traveling with your brothers?”

“Oh, they're not my brothers, just close friends”

“Gotcha, well take care I gotta keep writing”

“I'll leave you to it”

After regrouping with Sean and Daniel, who adamantly shows me what he won- a small power bear figurine with a rather loud quote speaker-and shopping for supplies, we make our way to leave. But of course, trouble presents itself. 

“Well what brings you all the way out here?” the lady asks as she rings out our purchases. 

Sean gets caught off guard and stumbles on his words 

“Oh...Um just camping. We're at the Tacoma Rock Campground”

Clearly, this answer does not deter her questions, because her skepticism only fuels more questions

“So where are your parents?”

I at this point shove past Sean and take command of the conversation, recognizing the interrogation technique of pestering questions to result in a conflict of stories. My parents employed this method frequently and I have learned to reciprocate adequately. 

“Oh you know, they're just at the campsite. They used the excuse of supplies to get rid of us for a little bit as they recovered their sanity” I grab an extra 2 Choc-o-Crisp’s and add them to the pile of food. “You don't mind me adding to the pile, do you? Don't want to extend your time dealing with us any more than necessary” I add with a plastered smile I see she understands as an end to this conversation. 

She grumbles that it's fine and finishes our sale, letting us leave to wash up in the bathroom and eat at the vacant picnic table. 

“Dude that was awesome!” Sean says, impressed with my evasion skills. 

“Don't mention it” I reply, smirking at the woman as we pass the window but she's back to her crossword. I am just happy that Daniel had walked outside already to explore. Had he been there the woman could have focused her interrogation on him and then we really would have been screwed. 

After eating we look at the map Sean picked up while Daniel munches on his Choc-o-Crisp’s. As Sean and I survey the lay of the land, we notice a truck pull in but choose to ignore it. Not a few minutes later the driver approaches. 

“Hey kids. Looks like you're out camping” 

Despite his conversational tone, his tone and facial expression betray his true intentions.

Sean doesn't realize this and continues the conversation.

“Oh... yeah! Just going over trails and... stuff.”

The man starts to draw closer, attempting to be imposing over us.

“Seems dangerous to be out here all alone... But maybe you're the ones who need to be watched.”

Sean looks up at him quizzically and my temper starts to flare, recognizing what he's trying to imply.

“Huh? What do you mean? We're just…”

“Sean…” I warn 

“Sure hoped you paid for all that. We don't tolerate shoplifters.”

At this, I no longer hold my anger back 

“And I don't tolerate an accusation based on racial profiling so I guess we’re even” I reply, my fists starting to clench shut.

“You being disrespectful?” he says raising his voice

I look him directly in the eye and slowly form a smile, a mocking smile

“Are you trying to imply something?”

Sean knows what is coming next so he intervenes 

“Sir... We paid for this... and the map was free”

I look at Sean with pure annoyance, because now he has revealed he is the weak link in this situation, giving this racist man new leverage, one he pounces on immediately.

“Well let's go inside and you can show us what you bought.”

“No... Thanks... We... have to go…”

Sean and Daniel get up to start to leave and I collect my things until the man pushes at Sean's chest with an index finger, pushing him back.

“Nope. You're going inside... Don't make this worse for yourself, kid. Or I will…”

I immediately drop what I'm holding and shove the man's arm away from Sean’s chest and step directly in front of him, challenging his strength. 

“Step, back, NOW,” I say slowly. “You can believe what you want to but had you opened your eyes you would have seen the purchase receipt on the table right before you. Maybe you're as blind as much as you are an ass hole.”

This puts him over the edge and he immediately swings at me. Thankfully I was expecting it and dodge it in time. 

I spin to Sean and Daniel, who stares in shock 

“SEAN! Get my everything and RUN! NOW!” I shout 

He stands there paralyzed as I look at him, then springs into action and collects the backpacks while shoving the supplies into them as Daniel tries to help. It's then I realize I have made a grave mistake. Never turn your back on your opponent. EVER. 

I barely have a second to brace myself when I feel pain shoot through my stomach and I collapse, seeing the man tower over for a split second before darkness consumes me, only one word in my head 

Run

When I come to, I feel a dull ache in my bowels and groan as I start to sit up, suddenly realizing my hands are bound to a pipe with a zip-tie. As I take a deep breath to calm myself, I take in my surroundings. I’m in a small office, hastily filled with furniture like a desk and a sofa. I see a picture of the man with a family, all smiling and happy. Before I can keep looking around I hear the man on the phone.

“Hi. Officer Burwell? It's Hank. Hank Stamper. Listen. I caught myself a couple of fugitives you might be interested in. (...) Oh, they ain't going anywhere, don't you worry. (...) Okay, fine. Thank you”

When he hangs up, he starts talking to some woman which I surmise to be the woman who attended us in the mini-mart.

“The police will get those two straightened out”

“Are you sure about this, Hank? I don't know…”

I try pulling on the restraint but to no avail, and then hear someone approaching. The man enters the office and addresses me

“Oh... Hey there. You finally awake? Sorry I had to secure you…But if you're innocent, don't act guilty... How's your stomach?”

I may be in mild pain, but I never learn to bite my tongue 

“Let's drop the act shall we?” I practically groan but mask as building arrogance

He scowls and takes a seat across from me, leaning forward to gaze at me 

“I know who you are and what you did in Seattle. I saw it in the paper. Maybe I should call ICE to make sure you're a citizen…” 

I laugh, and I see the anger starting to boil in the man's eyes 

“Oh I see, you're a coward, filled to the brim with fear of being replaced as you have replaced so many others somany times throughout history when it was destined that you are reduced to the equals that every human is.” I grin as I roll my head dramatically “Dear me, how pathetic humans have become”

The man gets up and kicks me in the face, hard. I moan in agony as my nose bleeds

“Watch it, punk!”

As he takes his seat, I laugh as I lick the blood from my lip. As I look at him, I see rage also tainted with fear, a fear that is seeping into his mind and poisoning his rationale.

“Go on, keep hitting me. Make me bleed, make me feel the pain you feel as you see others do better than you. You don't really care bout the law, you just like feeling superior when you know you have no real strength."

We let the silence settle for a moment before I ask what has been weighing on my mind 

“Where are my friends?” I ask 

“Wish I knew... Little shits took off... I'll find them. Don't worry”

“Oh I'm not worried for them, I’m worried about you. Will you be able to keep up? In your state of age and mind, I doubt you’ll get very far” I smirk 

This time the man does not react, having anticipated the jab I would make against him 

“You're the reason we need to build that wall... You hold tight. I'm gonna go get your friends”

He leaves the room, and I get to work. Based on my position and how I am being held, brute force will not do much. Not that I could muster the strength to right now. My sight is limited so I kick some flex tubes that hit the computer mouse on the office desk, activating the screen to give me some light. I'm trying to piece together a plan when I hear muffled voices in the vents. 

“Josiah? Hey? Can someone hear me?” 

I scooch to the vent by dragging my hands along the vent I'm held to, and when I speak I can't hide my relief.

“Sean? Is that you? Please tell me you guys are okay”

Sean talks in an urgent tone

“Yeah, we’re fine. We gotta hurry, though... He called the cops on us.”

“Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Hey, there's a window over there. Maybe you can find a way in or something?”

“Let me see, I’ll get Daniel to help me find some way to get you out”

I hear a small scuffle and then a clunk of something metallic. 

“I found a big file... thing in the workshop, with all those bear sculptures... I know you can do something with that” 

I don't think I have ever smiled so much, this the exact tool I need. I almost can't reach it, but I am able to grab it and use it against the pipe and zip tie to build pressure and snap it off. The second they fall away, I spring up and run to the door and swing it open. There they are, both Sean and Daniel with eyes full of worry that quickly turns into joy. 

As they run inside Sean sends Daniel to scout the store but instead, he quickly embraces me in a hug. 

“Josh! You're okay! Wait what happened to your face?”

Surprisingly I laugh

“Are you talking about the good looks I wish I had?”

Daniel quickly smiles and runs off to do as he was told. When I turn to I can see Sean is on edge. 

“That asshole kicked me in the face when I talked back” I explain

Sean chuckles 

“You never learn do you?”

I hang my head as my tired smile begins to take shape

“I hope not” 

Sean starts to talk, hesitates, and then tries to continue when we hear Daniel call out

“Let go! SEAN!”

Suddenly the lights flicker with growing intensity and a weird pressure is starting to fill the air. One both me and Sean and me recognize, one that only happened once before.   
When we quickly appear at the inside of the mart, Daniel is standing amidst fallen shelves and rolling merchandise scattered around an unmoving body.

Sean is speechless, and I can't find a reasonable explanation for anything that I'm seeing. 

“Daniel? What... what happened? What... What did you do?”

Daniel looks at Sean with eyes of confusion, as if he does not remember where he is.

“I... I don't know... I don't know what happened…”

Sean gets his bearings as I quickly get close to the man in a forced sign of sympathy to see if he’s alive. 

“I-it's okay. You're safe now” says Sean as he kneels before Daniel 

I'm about to check this old man's pulse when he suddenly grabs my leg. 

“You fucking little spic, you and your friends are going to jail for the rest of your lives…”

Sean looks at him and shoots venom with his eyes and simply replies “The hell with you” while leading Daniel out. 

I am about to leave but then I see the man try to get up. Without a second thought, I kick him as hard as I can in his face. He cries out in pain, cupping his nose with his hands. And as he moans I slowly kneel before him. He looks at me through his fingers, and only fear marks them. 

“Maybe you're right, maybe I will end up in jail. But that tells me you're going to be afraid for the rest of your life” I say slowly, enunciating every word, hatred filling my eyes. “Because I promise you this, If I ever get caught I will get released, and when I do I’ll come to find you to settle our score. There I will be, a tap tap on your front door. So have a cup of warm milk waiting for me, won't you? I'll be thirsty by the time I see you next”

As he stares, I rise and run out the door. I catch up to Sean and Daniel, and we run into the woods once more.

“Where are we going?” Daniel asks. “I don't know,” Sean replies, panting in frustration. Suddenly I see a light not far from our running trajectory. “Look! There!” I shout and we quickly beeline for what ends up being a vehicle. As we approach the vehicle, I see it's Brody, the man from the mart, the one who was on the laptop. When we stumble onto the vehicle, the man jumps at our presence. 

“Whoa! What are you doing out here, man? You almost scared the shit out of me.”

He wipes the fog off the rear window of his car, then partially opens the back door and leans forward.

“You guys okay? You don't... look okay.”

Panting, Sean and I try to explain but we keep interjecting in our explanation 

“That asshole... at the gas station... went fucking crazy”

“He tied me up in his back office... I swear…”

“Dude!” He says, silencing us both. “Say no more, I believe you, okay?”

He opens up the back door and goes for the driver's seat. Sean pushes Daniel into the back and enters it as I take the passenger seat upfront.

“Shit's crazy out in the woods. Get in! You too. Hurry up, before he catches us…” says Brody as he pulls the gearstick and heads towards the highway, driving off into the night. 

____________________

“Damn, that is crazy... And I thought I was having a shitty day... I knew that guy was sketchy…” 

I told Brody everything, but even with the passing minutes, I can't hide the rage that has failed to diminish. 

“He was a total fucking dickhead. Lucky I didn't beat his ass…”

Brody keeps looking at the road but his tone is laced with warning

“Woah, kid... Maybe he deserved it, but... Don't do it and don't talk about it. Know what I'm sayin'?”

I shake my head as if it somehow amends what I say

“Sorry. I'm just still pissed off.”

Brody chuckles

“Welcome to redneck land... This ain't Seattle no more”

“We noticed,” says San with annoyance as he resumes his talk to Daniel 

“Well, don't let it faze you guys. You're going to meet some amazing people on the road, too.”

Right when I’m about to reply, a yap from a dog is heard from where Daniel is sitting. I turn and stare at Sean before directing my attention to Daniel, who suddenly tries to cough to cover the bark as his own, something neither Sean nor me fall for.

“What's under the blanket? Come on, I'm not stupid.” Sean asks, starting to reach for the small bundle of blankets I didn't notice Daniel brought with him. 

Daniel tries to look innocent but then reveals the dog. Sean sighs and I can't help but squeal a little. 

“Daniel…” starts Sean, but I cut in 

“ITS A PUPPY!” I yell, starting to reach out to pet its adorable head

Daniel innocently looks at Sean, as if having a dog is a perfectly reasonable thing to have in these circumstances 

“What? We saved her! We're heroes!”

Sean in defeat simply agrees, knowing that if he chooses to argue it would imply we would rather leave her to the wilderness. 

“Yeah... Guess we are.”

“So... What should her name be?” I ask. I have to admit, I have a thing for names. I love to find the meanings behind them, the language origins, and how they shape our personalities as we grow. And I named every stuffed animal I ever had, and I helped my sister name hers too. Yeah, I'm weird, we already established this. 

Sean looks at Daniel and smiles, a smile I recognize that seems from a long time ago. 

“Hey. Your dog, your choice.”

Daniel suddenly has excitement coursing through his veins

“Oh cool! Let's see... How about... "Mushroom"? She totally looks like a mushroom!”

“Yeah, that's pretty cool... Not much of a girl's name though.” Laughs Sean

Daniel clearly is unfazed 

“Who cares? I'm sure she loves it. So do I.”

“Alright. Mushroom it is then!” 

I stretch out my hand and Daniel lets me carry her and play with her on my lap. 

“Aw Hi Mushroom! How are you? How’s our little Mushy-wushie?” I say in a baby voice as I pet her and rub her belly while she yips happily. 

Soon Brody joins in and we're all talking about dogs, and as we drive into the night, I see a passing sign, indicating to some small town called… I think it said Arcadia Bay. Looks small, pretty sure nothing interesting happens there.

______________

For a motel room, this place ain’t bad.

Brody was very nice. He got us a room at a motel for us to rest and clean up properly. We had a brief argument on who got to sleep were until we played rock paper and scissors to determine the final result. Daniel got the bed closest to the T.V., Sean got the far bed and I was left with the floor. I didn't mind, Sean and Daniel had enough to worry about and I've slept in worse places. Once in a hospital, I had to sleep upright in a chair when my sister broke her arm. I woke up with the world's worst neck pain. 

Anyway, Sean starts drawing a bath for Daniel and he reluctantly agrees, taking mushroom with him while promising to be quick to keep watching Hawt Dawg Man. I step outside onto the balcony to feel the light sea wind. Sean steps out behind me and leans on the wooden railing. 

“It's nice out here... “ mutters Sean

“It is” I sigh, letting my shoulders sag in total relaxation, tired of the long journey we faced.

Sean sadly is not so relaxed.

“Wish I cared. Puerto Lobos, Mexico... Can we get there soon? And safe? How can we get there without money... And Daniel still doesn't know what really happened... How the fuck am I gonna tell him...?”

When I turn to look at him, Sean is resting his head on top of his arms. I have seen many sides to him, but I've never seen him so defeated. 

“Sean…” I start “I’m not going to lie and say it will all be fine because no one knows for sure. But we have control of our destinies. Life throws shit into the lives of people capable of the biggest changes. You have to at least try, for yourself and for Daniel.” 

It's at this moment I notice that Sean is holding his phone. I feel my stomach drop as I know what it is he wants to do. 

“No Sean, don’t do it” I whisper. I reach out to take the phone but he moves his hand out of reach. His sudden grip on the phone turns on the screen, and we both look at it and see hundreds of messages and calls, most from Lyla. In all that happened, in all the days, we completely forgot to acknowledge the world we left behind. 

“Oh god, she's going to kill us”

Sean looks at his phone with pure fear and pain, and he’s thinking about what also bears heavily on my mind. We owe Lyla answers, and no matter the risk we have to at least quell any misconceptions or lies they have spread about us. We brace ourselves as the phone line rings and stare silently at the floor of the balcony, praying that she won't answer. Then we hear her voice; hesitant, questioning, fearful. 

“Sean?”

“Hey, Lyla…” We both say in low voices

“Sean? Josiah? is that you? Do you-- Oh God... Are you guys okay?”

“I guess... we... we’re in a motel... with Daniel...

“Shit! Everyone's looking for you here.”

“How about you? Are you okay? Please tell me everyone is okay”

Lyla’s reply is far from comforting. 

“No. Everything's fucked up. I'm so worried about you guys... The cops are talking to everybody at school…”

“This is a nightmare... We're fucked!”

“Sean, don't say that! It will be okay... I miss you so much... Maybe you could come back?”

“Lyla” I reply, with a painful sob filling my voice. “You know we can't do that. I don't want my sister involved in this mess, and…”

“You know I wish I could” Sean interjects “but... We can't take that risk! They're gonna put us in juvie! And Daniel..."

Lyla does not accept our answer, and her tone is dripping in arguments.

“Bullshit! You're innocent. And I've got your back. No matter what.” 

“But Lyla, we don't doubt you but what about the rest of the world? Our home now sees us as criminals!” I am about to lose control of my tears and emotions

“No way! I'm not gonna let you get in trouble for me.” Sean adds

Lyla's voice is marked with sorrow, slowly realizing what this conversation was truly implying. 

“Stop acting like I'm never gonna see you again... That's bullshit…”  
.   
“I'm sorry! I totally hate this…” Sean says, tears now impossible to hold back, and I remain silent. I have no idea what to say next.

“I guess... the freakin' fighters are disbanded for a while.”

Lyla's fighting spirit is broken as her next words are practically a whisper

“Shit actually changes, I guess... So? Where are you going?”

At this, both Sean and I grow tense. Brody had warned us that phone calls would be tracked by authorities, and anything compromising we could say would lead them right to us. Sean must be thinking the same because his response is vague

“Uh... We're just going... away... for now. I'll call you if I get a chance... I miss you, Lyla.”

Lyla's last words are frantic, practically begging 

“Sean, wait! Please!” 

He hangs up and looks at me, anguish tracing tears in his eyes. At that moment I see his hand twitch, the one holding the phone, and I know what he is about to do. 

I rush forward just as he raises his arm to throw his phone with all the force he can muster. I catch his arm just as he's starting to swing, and luckily he does not release his grip on the phone. 

“Sean,” I say with strain in my voice “Don't you dare” 

“We have to!”

Sean's words are marked with vigor, but it seems he is trying to convince himself more than he is trying to convince me. 

“Sean, that phone is the only other chain you have to what we left behind. You can't just throw it all away! I worked with phones, I know how to make it untraceable but please don't sacrifice the one thing that holds good memories of your life.” I beg 

At this I see his hand tighten and a recording starts to play. It's purely by accident, but I recognized the audio. It's from last year's Christmas when the Diaz family got the play-box. 

“Okay! Wait... Okay, okay... And... ACTION!”

Esteban's voice comes next, and I can't help but feel the pain to hear his voice again, knowing this is the last of his voice that we will ever hear again. 

“Daniel! Get your butt in here right now!”

“What? What did I do?

“You forgot to open this present!”

“What is this? Socks... Underwear... That's it?” 

I let go of Sean’s arm, and he lowered it slowly, starting to gaze at the video recording.

“Yeah, pretty cool, huh? That's what I got when I was a kid…”

“Not funny…”

“Yeah it is! Dude! Check out your face!”

Sean covers his face with one hand, beginning to tear up, which he quickly wipes away.

“What, what... Look! There's another one here! What is it...?”

Esteban: “Daniel... let me help... Looks bigger than underwear…”

We continue to watch the video, memories starting to surface along with lost emotions and suppressed sorrow.

“Ooooh, what? No way! Can't believe it! The new... PlayBox! Thank you Santa!”

“Hey, don't look at me... You were a good boy this year…”

“Yeah. Lucky boy.”

“Daniel. This is for the whole family too, right? So you gotta share... With me! I want to play that game where you steal cars and go on high speed pursuit…”

“Dad, you totally suck at games…”

“Oh yeah, track star? I was the dodge-ball champ of my high school... So duck!”

“Ow! No fair!”

“You guys, don't crush the PlayBox! Hey! Let's set it up! Dad, come on! Ow! Okay. My ball now! Watch out!”

“Merry Christmas, kids…”

The video ends, Esteban on the screen wearing a Christmas jumper, Daniel is holding the PlayBox, and Christmas decorations are in the background. Sean drops his phone and simply slumps to the ground. I pick up his phone and give it to him and kneel in front of him. At this moment I realize this the only chance I have to make Sean realize that the pain he is trying to hide from only magnifies it. And the same will happen with Daniel if he doesn't tell him the truth, 

“No more trying to hide the pain, no more trying to throw away the memories of our past. Only by admitting the truth will we be able to embrace a happy future. You have to tell him Sean, or elese when he finds out through someone or something else it will hurt so much more.” 

Sean looks up at me, and in the midst of tears, he nods. We stand and I lead him inside and slide the glass door shut. As he wipes his eyes Daniel emerges from the bathroom, energetic and in a fun frenzy with little Mushroom yapping at his feet. Right as Sean decides to work the courage to speak, Daniel starts to dance along to the song playing on some music channel. At Daniel's insistence, Sean joins in on jumping and dancing on the bed. I tell Daniel I'm too tired and take a seat to write in my journal. I know it's not the most opportune moment, but I want to write about what this moment of fun is like, before another life-changing event takes place for Daniel. 

Tell me all I want to know before I leave before the peace is taken and the joy crushed.   
Unlock for me the secrets that you've kept from me before I lose the chance to forgive.  
Hug me in the arms that once gave me warmth before I only know the cold,  
Give me now what I can't take with me on that fateful day. 

When Sean finally addresses Daniel with a serious tone, he of course presents an objection. 

“Can we get a drink first? I'm thirsty…”

Sean looks at him with annoyance 

“Right now?”

Daniel insists, using conversations that never actually happened but somehow serve as evidence

“You said I could have a coke... or something…”

Sean is ready to argue but I put my hand on Sean’s shoulder to act as the diversion and to center the focus back on him. 

“Okay. I'll get you a soda.” I say “I’ll be back in a bit okay?”

I nod to Sean, giving him privacy for a matter that is his and Daniels. 

I leave to buy a soda from the vending machine by the stairs of the motel. I see Cheetos, doctor pepper, and many other options. I think about getting myself something, but as the soda I get Daniel falls to the dispenser, the lights on the landing begin to flicker. At first, I don't pay much attention to it, but then a light rumbling accompanies the lights and then I hear shouts from our room.

“Dad!”

“Oh fuck!” I whisper as I run to the room. When I burst in, the scene I see before me is unbelievable. Daniel is standing with clenched fists in front of the TV, the screen glowing. The bed has been pushed to one side and Mushroom is in the corner, cowering. The work desk and chair have tumbled over, stuff is flying around the room and the lights are going haywire.

“Oh my God... Daniel...?! What is happening?!”

Sean is on the floor, quickly standing next to me and staring. It's now that I notice the flying objects revolving around Daniel. It clicks, and I look in pure horror. Daniel is the cause: the explosion back at Seattle and the gas station store. It's him.

Daniel’s rage intensifies, and Mushroom starts to bark.

“YOU LIED! Dad! Our Dad is dead!” He shouts, and at first, I look at Sean, thinking that he had been blunt, but then I see the television screen. The TV is affected by the chaos but shows BREAKING NEWS: 2 DEAD IN SEATTLE INCIDENT with Esteban's face on the screen. I realize that Sean was too late by bare seconds. Completely coincidental but devastatingly so, the truth was revealed before Sean could even explain

Daniels fury turns to anguish as tears run down his face. 

“WHY?”

“It was an accident! A cop fucked up and shot him! That's it.” Sean pleads

Daniel shakes his head, the quakes growing stronger 

“No! No! IT'S NOT TRUE!”

“I'm so sorry…”

Daniel ignores him and presses for answers 

“Why?” He asks, gesturing at the TV “Why did you LIE to me?!”

“I was scared, Daniel... I didn't know what to say…”

“You... You should've told me!”

“Daniel,” I start, “He tried to, I promise, but he was afraid of how you would react…”

“It's not fair…”

Sean fights through the cyclone of telekinetic power, approaching Daniel.

“Hey! Come on... I'm here. It's okay…”

“Don't touch me!” He shouts, and suddenly a thought pops into my head. I know what I am about to do is tremendously dangerous, but I have to try. Daniel misses his father, and perhaps using something from his instincts will lower his guard for the split-second Sean needs to get close and ground him back to his emotional anchor. 

With the voice I inherited from my father the deep vocals that I have hated since I could remember, I say the words almost any kid takes as a signal to stop.

“Daniel!” I shout, my voice as deep as the ocean, “ENOUGH!”

Daniel's determination waivers as he whips his head towards me with sudden apprehension and with that Sean lunges forward and hugs Daniel. The whirlwind stops and everything that was once floating simply drops. Mushroom steps forward as Daniel begins to cry. I simply stand there as Sean consoles Daniel. At first, I ponder leaving, but then Sean looks at me and stretches out his hand, inviting me to join the embrace. I kneel and join them. As our arms wrap around each other, Daniel starts to speak

“I want Dad…”

“Me too…”

Silence falls over us, and as the night moves on, I start to think:

Alright life, you made the first move. 

It's our turn now.


	4. Chapter 4-The Prodigals

Snow always looks gorgeous when it sparkles, and I hate stepping on it and ruining the blanket's smooth appearance. 

We have spent many weeks here out in an abandoned cabin we stumbled upon. Granted it's not the most beautiful place, but facing where we have slept in the past it's a castle by that comparison. In all this time we've built a pretty comfortable home. A bed near a fireplace, a secluded area for Daniel to train his powers. 

After we discovered what he could do, Sean and I, after getting our bearings, started to train his abilities so he could have control over them and while it would help him feel like a superhero, it was also to reduce the risk of anyone getting hurt whenever Daniel surrendered his emotions to his powers. 

We spend most of our days training but we also spend it playing with Mushroom, reading from the small stack of books I had in my travel pack while also playing a dice game Sean made up that once resulted in a large good-natured argument when Daniel was caught cheating. However, Daniel got sick in the winter weather, resulting in Sean having to walk for miles to get more food and light medicine to try and cure Daniel's ailment. But with time passing and our options dwindling, Sean proposes an idea that is our only viable possibility. 

“Okay... I think... It's time for us to hit the road. You're not getting better. We're almost out of supplies…”

“No. I'm okay.” Daniel Of course emphasizes his strength but when Daniel starts coughing, I look at him with a smile of amusement. 

“It's just a cough…” Daniel Says sheepishly

Sean clearly is not convinced.

“Yeah, a bad cough that won't go away... Trust me, Daniel. You need some medicine. Look... Here…”

He points to a place on the map.

Daniel leans closer to the map on our makeshift table, noticing the town Sean is pointing at.   
“Beaver Creek? What's that?”

“That's where... Karen's parents... our grandparents live…”

Daniel doesn't immediately comprehend what is being implied 

“Okay... So what?”

Sean goes quiet for a moment before continuing with a clear explanation.

“So we can go there and... They'll probably help us…”

Daniel suddenly becomes slightly aggravated and pushes the map away. 

“Why do you always force us to run, Sean? What if they... don't like me...?” 

Sean gives me an exasperated look so I enter the conversation to help. 

“Daniel,” I say with a slightly stern tone, “Sean is trying to find the best solution, so please be nice to him. I know it's not easy but you have to understand that we don't have many choices. And don't worry, everyone who meets you immediately loves you so I’m sure they will too.”

At this Daniel nods while looking at the floor with shame. I pat his back and when he looks up at me I smile warmly. As we settle in for the night I throw another log into the fireplace so it will last. As the night shadows embrace us, I can't help feeling a little anxious about how Sean’s grandparents will receive us. 

The next morning, we dedicate ourselves to packing up all of our belongings for our trip. Daniel of course has a bit of a hard time trying to fit everything in Sean’s old backpack that has been replaced by the one I gave him with camping supplies. 

“It doesn't fit in! There's too much stuff... It's fucking bullshit!”

“Oi!” I call out in response, “Daniel watch your mouth” With Daniel facing a brave new world, he is growing quite mouthy for someone his age. 

“Sure... Like you're always polite…” Daniel mumbles in response

“I am the most polite of all of us thank you very much,” I say with false indignation. “What's the problem?” I ask as I approach his tent of toys. I see all that he's trying to pack and merely sigh. 

“Okay give me a few of your toys, me and Sean will take a few so you don't leave anything behind.”

“Awesome! Thanks!” He replies as I pick up some of the toys and proceed to place them in my backpack. 

Mushroom suddenly starts barking and pawing the screen door, indicating that she wants to go to the bathroom. 

“Hey, guys I’m going to step out with Mushroom!” I call before stepping out in my light jacket. Sadly the camping back[acks were not equipped with everything we could have used in the winter weather. As Mushroom scurries about, I lean on the small porch and watch her with a smile. Despite the frigid temperature, the ambiance is serene, and watching a dog play in the snow is adorable. After she finishes her business I see her start to run towards some trail into the woods. 

“Mushroom, come here girl!” I call, and when she doesn't immediately come back I sigh and tread after her. When I see her, she's in a fighting stance and at first, I think she's found some other animal, but as I get closer, what I see makes me freeze in my tracks. Mushroom is growling at a Cougar, one that is ready to pounce. My breathing starts to get rapid and my heartbeat is in my ears. Mushroom keeps growling, but the cougar keeps its position, clearly acknowledging me as a new factor to consider. My first instinct is to run, but that would mean leaving Mushroom to its jaws. One thing I firmly believe is that all animal lives are sacred and need to be saved because they form part of a cycle that keeps our planet going while humanity only ruins it. I want to keep Mushroom safe for as long as I can and if possible walk out of this situation with no one hurt. 

I focus on calming my breathing and try to remember what I know of my previous readings. COugars are obviously predators, but that also means that if they perceive a larger threat in the way of their quarry, they may decide to run off in self-preservation. In a bold move, I bare my teeth and maintain eye contact with it. The cougar perceives my action as a challenge and starts to bare its fangs. I make no move forward, but let my breathing slow and my chest swells with heavy breathing, hoping this is perceived as anger. Mushroom suddenly becomes afraid and runs behind me and the cougar looks ready to jump forward, but suddenly I hear Sean and Daniel coming up behind me.

“Hey Josh whats…Holy shit,” Sean says

“Stay back, both of you, and do exactly as I say” reply without breaking eye contact. 

Daniel sees Mushroom behind me, picks her up, and hugs her close to his chest. As I motion for Sean to take my left spot I say “Look at it ts directly, and pant heavily like your going to pick a fight” At first he’s skeptical but upon seeing my total focus on the animal he complies. The cougar perceives Sean as my ally and realizes it's outnumbered. Quietly, it turns and saunters away. 

I suddenly relax and feel my very tense muscles come undone. I turn to Daniel and mushroom and pat her head. 

“Oh girl don't scare me like that, but thanks for the warning” I am practically spent on adrenaline and feel exhausted. Mushroom merely whimpers and sniggles closer to Daniel. 

“I could have killed that animal’ says Daniel and I notice Sean grow tense. 

“I don't doubt it” I respond as I kneel before him, “But that animal doesn't know Mushroom has a family or even a name. All it knew is that it was hungry and mushroom was easy prey. Don't blame the animal on something it needs to live. Plus, we agreed that your powers will only be used when absolutely necessary.”

Sean nods but Daniel in his stubborn mind does not relent. 

“But how will I know when to use them?” 

I pause for a moment and think. Then I use a phrase my mother taught me when I was younger. 

“Well...always think that if there's another way then take that option first. Usually, the first thing we want to do is not the smartest one.” 

Daniel does not seem convinced but nods anyway as we head back to the house. As we begin our journey with Sean in the lead, I take a moment to slip the camping knife only I had into the interior fasteing of my jacket. I’m not leaving anything else to chance again. 

____________________________  
When the house finally comes into view, Sean, Daniel, and I pause outside of the door. The anxiety is palpable among us, for if we knock on this door we are risking our entire journey.

“Come here... Let me check you out... Claire likes everything super clean... Dad said she got pissed because he let me bring a snowball in the house…We don't want to look like total pigs.” Sean says when truing to Daniel. I try to bruch off as much snow as I can off my jacket and make myself presentable. Sean brushes the dirt off of Daniel and attempts to clean himself off.

Sean rings the doorbell and smiles at Daniel and me. When no one answers immediately, Sean rings the doorbell once more and we hear a reply.

“Yes, we hear you!”

A light turns on and an elderly woman opens the door.

“I'm sorry, we don't want any…”

She stops dead in her tracks upon seeing Sean, then Daniel, and finally me. She hears a small yip o=and looks down to see mushroom at Daniel's legs. 

“Hello, Claire…” Sean says quietly, afraid of the possible reactions. 

“Sean? Oh my... Is that... Daniel?”

A male voice calls out from the inside of the house. 

“What's going on out here? I heard..”

She turns to whoever is behind her and replies “Look who's here... after all this time…”

An elderly man I presume to be Claire's husband appears next to Claire at the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” In utter bewilderment

“Stephen, watch your mouth!” She scolds and I can't help but give a small smile. 

Daniel starts coughing and immediately Claire is at full attention

“Oh, you poor thing... You know he's sick, right? Inside… all of you”

We follow them inside and I close the door behind me. A wall of warmth hits me as I start to remove my shoes and coat. My manners will never vanish and I make sure to be as formal as possible, even nudging at Sean to follow suit. 

“Oh leave yourselves be,” says Claire as she motions for us to enter the dining room. 

After serving me and Sean me some hot tea, Claire comes into the dining room and takes a seat with her husband who is called Stephen.

“I gave Daniel some cough medicine... But you should have taken better care of him... He could have been worse... you were lucky…”

Sean looks down, frustrated and ready to argue but I quickly speak up. 

"Yes Mrs. Reynolds, we know but our options were limited. We didn't want Daniel exposed to the cold any more than necessary and we did buy some light medication but it didn't do much for him” 

Claire looks at me with some confusion in her eyes, as If wondering what I am doing here and why I offered a response when It should be Sean providing answers. 

Stephen clears his throat and addresses Sean once more

“Well... Sean... Do you want to talk about... uh…”

“The police called us a few weeks ago... “ Claire starts, “They're looking for you as... suspects... in a homicide. Now, if you want us to help you, did you... hurt that police officer in Seattle?”

Tears form in Sean's eyes and I put my arm around his back to console him. We then proceed to tell them everything. We omit the parts of Daniels abilities but everything else is revealed. By the end of our story, Claire and Stephen are Speechless. 

“We are so sorry for what happened to your father... But... Why did you run away if you're innocent?”

“I didn't want Daniel to see Dad... like that... I felt like I had to protect him…” Sean replies quietly.

Claire and Stephen exchange looks.

“I understand... but…” Claire begins but Sean is not finished

“You know the police would separate us... maybe forever. Daniel would end up in foster care.”

“You can't be sure, Sean…” Stephen replies but with a more understanding tone. “Anyway... At least you've managed to come here alive. We're glad you two are okay.”

“So... What are your plans?”

Sean pauses before given the answer he gave me when I asked him, a reply I have no idea how they will take.

“Go down to Mexico... to Puerto Lobos... Dad has a family house down there…”

Claire’s face is covered in shock as Stephen merely shakes his head. 

“Sean... You can't run away from the law like... like... fugitives! How can you look out for your brother if you're both running from the police?” Claire exclaims and suddenly turns to me. 

“Young man, I have yet to hear an explanation from you.” 

“Claire please leave him alone” Sean insists but I raise my hand at Sean to stop him. 

“It's okay Sean,” I tell him before turning to Claire

“Mrs. Reynolds, you may not know me but I’m a close friend of Sean. And I have to be honest, this Idea may seem outrageous, I thought so too not so long ago. But we must take into account the political turmoil that is engulfing the country right now. If Sean and Daniel remain here they would be fugitives for a crime they did not commit. You may have faith in your law enforcement, but we cannot deny that the only witnesses to the crime are dead or unreliable. They have no choice but to take a route with the most secure outcome.” 

When I finish I see Claire is even pondering my words with a new perspective but unwilling to admit the possibility.

Stephen finally concludes our conversation by saying “You three are gonna stay with us. After your mother left... your dad never really wanted us in your life... I can't blame him... But you're still part of our family and... We want to prove it, okay?”

At this, the night evolves into eating a full warm meal that tastes heavenly and finally being granted the guest bedroom. I insist on sleeping on the floor but Claire and Stephen rebuff me by bringing in an inflatable mattress for one person into the room. After profusely thanking them Sean, Daniel and I get ready to sleep. Mushroom got a set of old blankets to sleep in at the foot of the bed. As we drift to sleep, I finally relax in a way I haven't in so long that when I sleep, nothing disturbs me, no nightmares and no anxieties. 

_____________________________

It's been a week that we’ve been here with the Reynolds family and everything is bliss. 

When I wake up in the morning, I open my eyes to Sean changing for the morning. I groan and jokingly remark in a groggy voice:” Sean...It's too early for a striptease”

Sean is startled at my voice and with only one leg in his jeans he stumbles and falls, cursing the entire time. I laugh lightly but I'm still waking up so my humor sensors are still useless. 

When Sean gets up and finishes changing he looks at me with a smile. 

“Man even when you're waking up you’re a total dick”

I rub my eyes as I say “Gotta be true to myself”

As both of us head downstairs we pass Daniel who is with Stephen working the model train. When we arrive at the kitchen I greet Claire, who is working the oven. 

“Good morning Mrs. Reynolds,” I say cheerfully. 

“Oh, enough of all that missus, young man. I told you Claire is fine”

“Sorry, Old habits die hard” I reply sheepishly 

“Never apologize for good manners Josiah, maybe you could teach Sean a few things” 

“Hey!” Sean answers with mock indignation. “I have excellent manners thank you very much” 

Claire merely laughs before calling Daniel and Stephen down for breakfast. As Daniel settles in his chair and Stephen heads to his workshop to work on his trains, Claire picks up her frying pan and walks over to the table, scraping some scrambled eggs and waffles onto our plates. Sean reaches over the table to grab a carton of orange juice.

“Did I make enough? Everything's okay?” I smile and nod as I lower my head before hesitating. As a Jehovah’s Witness, we are taught since we are small to pray to Jehovah, that's the name of God, before every meal. I feel weird not doing it, but at the same time, I feel like I’m trying to hold on to a god that has no interest in people like me. In the end, I choose to pray, giving thanks, and requesting for his guidance for the sake of everyone in this house. When I say amen in my head, I see Claire washing dishes as Sean and Daniel keep eating. No one noticed my actions, thankfully, so I get to devouring this breakfast that I have before me. After we all finish Sean begins to collect our utensils and stack the plates. Daniel looks at Claire for a moment, then starts using his powers to stack the plates. At first, Sean looks ready to tell daniel to stop, but looking at me he decides to simply look on in awe as Daniel stacks the plates with his powers, then softly sets them on the counter. 

“Nice work Daniel” I whisper, “But remember, only when necessary”

Daniel smiles sheepishly and nods while Claire reaches out and grabs the stacked plates from Sean. 

Daniel then seems to on the verge of stopping himself from saying something, but his curiosity gets the better of him.

“Hey, Grandma? I wanted to ask you something... about that locked room upstairs…”

Sean gives a hard look towards Daniel and I almost choke on my orange juice

Claire suddenly becomes tense and replies quietly “I told you there is nothing to see in it, Daniel…”

Daniel obviously cannot accept this and presses further. 

“Why were you in it this morning, then?”

Claire gives a terse response, one that hides a multitude of pain

“Because there's a lot of old junk in there, and... Besides, it's not safe for you to explore, okay?”

Daniel bows his head as he mumbles “But we'll be fine…” and Claire turns away wordlessly.

“Why don't you go explore outside? You sure look like you're getting better. Get some fresh air!” She says looking out the window. At this, the tense atmosphere in the room is dissipated. Daniel seems to completely have forgotten the room he pressed to search and opts for pure adrenaline. 

“I'll wait for Sean! And then we'll go! We won't be loud! Promise!”

As Daniel runs out of the kitchen, Sean turns to look as Daniel leaves, then leans onto the counter. I know what he’s about to do so I stand to leave but he reaches out and holds my arm to stop me, so I sit down, bracing myself for the conversation that's about to start. 

“Maybe you should tell him that it was Karen's room…”

Claire avoids Sean’s eyes and keeps working on her dishes, but her hands are slightly shaking. I realize she is afraid. 

“It's just a room now, Sean... Nothing to see…”

“Daniel needs that…” Sean insists “He doesn't know anything about her…”

“I know, poor thing... but his Mother isn't in there anymore...So nobody goes in the room, okay? I'm serious…”

At this, I can't keep quiet. I at least have the knowledge and proof of my mothers' existence to make an educated choice to dislike her, but Daniel has no concept of a mother. 

“Mrs. Reynolds, I know it may just be a room of things, but to Daniel, it's proof that he has a mother. Those insignificant things will help him see that his mother is not just a villain in a story but that at one point she was his mother and had her own childhood.”

Claire seems to ignore me and Sean presses forward. 

“Did Mom ever contact you? She only talked to Dad a few times... then she was gone…”

Claire sighs and decides to end this conversation with ten words that no matter who says them will always bring out my rebellious side. 

“Yes, she was... You know, Sean, I don't really want to talk about this anymore. It's over. You have to respect my rules under my roof, okay?”

I grow angry at the sound of those final words, and Sean's frustration appears in his words. 

“Hey, come on... Chill out. We're not criminals.”

Claire is startled by his words, realizing how harsh they sounded. 

“I... I didn't mean that, Sean... Maybe you should go check on your brother.”

Claire starts walking out of the kitchen towards the living room and we both slowly rise from our seats.

Claire’s demeanor suddenly changes, her voice suddenly filled with a relaxed and happy tone 

“There's a shed with some old toys outside... I'll... bet Stephen has the key.”

Sean smiles in appreciation but evidently has not let go of the previous conversation. 

“Daniel will freak... Thank you…”

We wander around the house a bit before heading outside. Sean decides to sketch for a bit as I settle down to write next to Daniel who is working on math problems. O try to get in my mental writing zone, but Daniel keeps asking me for help so I give up on my reading and proceed to help him. We don't hear much from Sean but we see him emerge from Stephens's workshop and then call out to meet him outside. When we meet him outside we walk to the shed. Sean takes out the key to the shed and tries to unlock the door.

“Get ready for Storage Wars…” he mutters

“For the record If there are more than three feet of stuff in there, I'm backing out of looking for any toys.”

As we try to help Sean open the shed door that's been frozen shut we hear a kid crying and footsteps in the snow. 

Daniel immediately locates the source of the noise. 

“Sean, look!”

We watch as a boy that seems Daniel’s age climbs up the steps to his treehouse, tears running down his face. One of the steps breaks and he starts to fall, but as I am ready to run to him Daniel quickly extends his hand and uses his powers to stop him from hitting the ground. Sean pushes Daniel's arm down and Chris gently lands on the ground. Sean glares at Daniel for a moment but I shove him lightly to get him off his back. We both look over to see him examining his hands. Daniel walks closer to the fence and waves, and Sean follows, also waving. The boy waves with clear wonder in his eyes.

“Hmmm... uh... Did you see that?”

I notice he has facepaint, painted cardboard, and a red cape with a self-painted insignia on it to form a superhero costume.

Sean is the first to reply

“Yeah... We did... It looks like you're okay, though…”

“You were almost floating!” Daniel adds

“I-I was... I was! I could feel myself in the air... It-it was awesome…”

“Are you sure you're okay? I say as I approach the fence to see if he has no injuries that are not immediately visible. 

Before he can answer Daniel cuts in

“That's an awesome costume…Who's your favorite superhero? I love…”

Chris and Daniel both say at the exact same time “Power Bear!”

“Oh man, I have the Mega Power Bear! You should check it out!”

“So cool! I've got the chibi Power Bear, the talking one! I got it in a claw machine!”

“NO ONE CAN DEFEAT JUSTICE!” they both call you and can't help laughing as I look at Sean. 

“Well looks like a match made in heaven” 

Sean is about to reply when a man that I presume to be the boy's father comes running out. He runs up to Chris, bending down and putting his hands on his shoulders.

“Chris, oh god... Look, I am so sorry, are you okay?”

“Dad, I'm fine! I promise!” Chirs replies, finally having a name to associate with the boy.

“Are you sure? Listen, I shouldn't have…”

He looks over and notices Sean and Daniel and me standing on the other side of the fence. He stands up and puts his arm around Chris protectively.

“Do you know them?” He asks Chris

“It's-it's okay, Dad, they're cool! He loves superheroes! Even Power Bear!”

Daniel smiles and nods nervously as the man addresses me and Sean.

“Ahh... gotcha... Hey, there... Are you staying with the Reynolds?”

Sean gives a hesitant reply 

“Oh... Uh... Yeah. They're our grandparents…”

“Well their grandparents,” I say indicating to Daniel and Sean “I’m just a family friend”

Charles nods in understanding   
“I see... Oh jeez, Chris... you don't have any damn shoes on. I'm sorry, buddy, let's get you inside…Thanks, guys... Oh, and...uh... if Claire asks, tell her everything is fine…”

Sean gives a questioning answer and I simply wave, but concern grows inside me

“Sure... No problem.”

“Cool. See you around, then.”

Chris climbs onto his dad's back.

“Thanks, guys... See you later…” Chirs says as his dad carries him, back to his house

Daniel happily replies “Yes we will!”

We wave as they walk away and when they are back inside Sean nudges Daniel.

“Daniel! Did you forget everything about the rules already?”

Daniel looks up at him in shock

“Sorry, Sean... Did you want me to let him fall? Really?”

I get behind Daniel put my hands on his shoulders in a sign of pride and show I am taking his side. 

“He’s right Sean, had he let him fall he could have been seriously injured.”

“I know but” Sean tries to argue, obviously bewildered at my approval 

“Sean, we taught Daniel to use his powers only when necessary. Helping others avoid harm is always necessary no matter the risk and that falls under the rules we have established.” 

“You... You did the right thing. But listen... We can't let anybody know... We have to keep a low profile out here…”

Daniel nods 

“He's like my age... I bet you would have done the same exact thing... Don't be mad…”

“I'm not mad, dude, just remember that we're hiding out... So no training and no showing off your power... From now on, you stick with me all the time... Okay?” 

“Aw,” I say in mock emotion “look at Sean be a good big brother” I wipe fake tears from my eyes. They playfully push me as we walk towards the shed, laughing.

As the day passes we have a snowball fight that becomes all-out war and when we get back inside we drink hot chocolate that Claire makes us as we watch the Nightmare Before Christmas together. As the intro song plays, and I mouth along with the words, a warm thought shapes into my head 

Maybe...Just maybe we can stay here and live our lives. Maybe here the world's prying eyes will be averted. I know I really shouldn't hope, but I have no choice. I have to dream that things will get better because if they don't, then what was the point of it all?


	5. Chapter 5-Fall From Grace

Chapter 5-Fall From Grace

The next morning, Sean and I wake up at the same time with Mushroom and her barking for food. Funnily enough mushroom has been lounging around in the living room for the last week and has had no intent on stepping outside. It took convincing but Claire let us keep her inside and now she’s just lounging around all day. When we look for Daniel, in his spot is an etch-a-sketch with the words I AM AT THE NEIGHBORS.

“Fuck! That kid never listens!”

“Wonder where he gets that from,” I say in morning greeting

Sean ignores me, gets dressed then heads outside of our room.

“Claire? Stephen? Anybody home?” He calls out but no one replies 

“It's Sunday Sean, church remember?” 

Ahh Sunday, the day of the lord that I learned to slowly hate. Back at home, I had a high position in my parent's religion, not an elder but a step below. I gave speeches and was hailed as an example by most parents to their kids. But it was all a farce, I wanted to keep everyone's suspicions aways until I could escape to college. I hated having to act like something I wasn't and lying to people who had watched me grow up, but I did it all in the name of survival and integrity. 

“Well... I guess they won't be back for... at least two hours. Maybe we could... use Stephen's laptop...? It's been ages since I've had news from the real world.”

“I don't know Sean, they might find out or it might put them on the radar of the police.”

“But Josiah” He replies and that signals me that this is bigger than just the outside world. “We have to know what's going on, we can't stay here forever.” 

At this, I stay quiet because he is right. With just a small glimpse of the outside world, we can form an image of what it is we have to run from and how far we have to get. We’re in Oregon now, so in order to go any further we have to find out if the perils ahead equate to what is chasing behind us. 

We go to Stephen's workshop and boot up his laptop and quickly scroll through the articles he already has pulled up. 

“Jeez... Stephen went search crazy on us. Look at this...These articles are almost a month old... Maybe they stopped looking for us?”

“As much I would like to hope so, I don't think that's the case for us.”

We scroll through a bit more before seeing a forum started by someone we know. 

“Lyla…” I whisper

Sean and I look at each other then scurry to the phone in the house. We pick up and dial quickly, not thinking for a second what we might be risking in the process. Holding our breath, we wait for a response. After what seems like an eternity, a voice replies.

“Yes?!”

“Lyla? Hey. It's us…” Sean says

Based on Lyla's tone she is surprised, though I don't know why I expected otherwise

“Holy shit. No way…”

“How are you?!” I ask

“Wow…” she says indignantly. “You know. Been better. I mean. You guys literally hung up on me! It's been weeks! How could you cut me off like that?”

“Lyla, I'm so sorry…” Sean starts “We had to hide out for a while…”

This does not calm Lyla at all

“I had to lie to the police for you, for fuck's sake! They grilled me for hours, after your last call!”

I know I shouldn't be angry, but I can't help but snap back: “Well that sort of part of being on the run Lyla, so forgive us for not trying to leave an obvious trail. If you're that bothered we’'ll go, now…”

“NO! Don't hang up on me. Don't you dare do it again.”

There's a small pause, and I feel guilt bite at me. All of the frustration is starting to wear me down, and Lyla shouldn't be on the receiving end of it. 

“Talk to me. Please. How are you? How's Daniel?” She asks, breaking the silence.

Sean is the one who answers this time 

“We're all good, Lyla. Better than we've been for ages... I swear.”

“Okay... Now, where the hell are you?!”

Sean hesitates and when he looks at me I mouth “DON'T TELL HER” 

“Somewhere safe... Don't worry. Let's say... We found some help. For now.”

“Really? That's all I wanted to hear.” 

We let silence fall again, and after looking at the call time, we decide to end things here 

“We will see each other again. We just have to wait till this blows over... and they forget about us.” Sean concludes and I add: “It might be a while... but we will get back to you Lyla, we swear.”

“Oh, man... I miss you guys so much... You better take care of yourself... and my baby boy. Give him a big hug for me…” Lyla replies, sadness tinting her words

“We will. You take care too, okay? Seriously... we love you, Lyla.” 

We hang up and just stare at each other. I can't help wondering if we should have brought Lyla with us. Sure we would be putting her at risk, but at least this way we would all be together. 

After settling our emotions we get dressed to go next door, Apparently, the Erkisen’s home as Claire explained to us. When we enter the house Chris is 'levitating' his toys in the air, Daniel subtly controlling the toys with his hand.

Sean immediately shouts “Daniel? What is going on here?!”

Both Chris and Daniel turn to us quickly, not having expected our presence. The toys drop to the ground with Daniel’s focus broken. 

“Sean! Wait! Don't freak out! I can explain!” 

Chris interrupts

“Let me tell him... Sean, I know it sounds crazy... but... I have a superpower. You saw me yesterday... I know you did. I was flying! I can move things... objects... with my mind!”

Sean crosses his arms and stares at Daniel, who tries to avoid eye contact with him and me as well. If looks could kill, Daniel would be all sliced up with the daggers Sean is shooting at him with his eyes,

“Oh! A superpower... Really?” Sean replied sarcastically which Chris thankfully doesn't pick up on. 

“YES!” He shouts 

“Great. And you don't realize what that implies? Everyone can see you from the outside! You could get in real trouble. This is dangerous. Do you understand?” 

“This is just our secret, okay? Nobody can find out that I'm the real Captain Spirit!”

“At least we can believe one of you,” I say as I look at Daniel who gives me a scared yet innocent smile.

Chris doesn't think much of it and resumes his superhero persona.

“Now you're both official members of the Spirit Squad! If you betray us, I'll disintegrate you! Nah, just kidding. Oh yeah, we need a... Team signal!”

Daniel, who just two seconds ago was terrified, is back to his super eager attitude.

“Totally! I'm gonna be... Super wolf! What's your super name, Sean?”

Sean ponders for a few seconds before deciding

“How about... "The Silver Runner?" Cool? Cool, right?”

Daniel nods approvingly

“Not bad! That's true you're a great runner…”

“What about you Josh?” asks Chris

“Legion,” I say quickly “The many powered warrior” 

“Oh, I know! Like that one girl with many voices and one power of each right?”

“Exactly!” I shout “Finally someone with taste”

Before Chris can answer, his dad comes out of his room.

“Okay guys, I think we're ready to roll... Uh, excuse me... Who are you?”

“I'm Sean.” “I’m Josiah” We respond 

“Oh yeah, sorry, man... You're here for Daniel. Hey, let's make it official. I'm Charles Eriksen.”

Sean says as he shakes his hand “Nice to meet you.”

“Hope you know that Daniel and Chris are a dangerous team... We'd better watch out, or they're gonna take over the world…”

“You’re telling us,” I say with exasperation 

Chris clearly is impatient since he immediately retorts: “Can we go get the Christmas tree now? We're both ready to fly!”

Charles is apparently used to his antics 

“Yes, yes, yes... the team has been waiting too long! You should come along too. There's nothing going on over here…”

Daniel lets Chris’s excitement infect his own

“YES! Can't wait to see all the decorations! And Sean! We could buy Christmas presents for Grandma and Grandpa...!”

“I don't know” Mutters Sean 

“C’mon Sean” I intercede, “ I think we have earned this don’t you think?”

Sean looks at me, then Daniel, and then at Chris and relents. 

“Uh... Okay... Sure...we can go with you guys…”

“Really?!” Daniel exclaims as he runs forward to hug him

Chris just cries out “Yeaaaah!” and I can't help but laugh 

Charles:: Okay team, I... give me a time out to clean up the backseat. I'll honk when I'm done.

We mingle with Chris as he gives us a small tour of his room and then proceeds to explain all of his superhero allies to us. By the time Charles honks, we are ready to go with a whole superhero team. I sit in the back of the truck with Chris and Daniel since there's no room in the front. As we hit the road, I spend the time talking to Chris and Daniel about superhero origin stories and which one is their favorite. 

When we arrive at the Christmas market and park, Sean hoists Daniel out of the back of the truck. Daniel tries to leave, but Sean grabs his arm before he can. 

“Hey!” he exclaims

Sean calls out to Charles as he makes me restrain Daniel who is trying to break free. 

“You guys go ahead and we'll come back to meet you, okay? Brothers meeting!”

Charles chuckles as he leads Chris into the market 

“Sure, Don't get lost!”

Charles leads Chris away towards the market as Sean and I turn to Daniel

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing? I can't believe it... How many times do we have to keep going over the rules?” 

“Geez, easy Sean” I reply “Cussing him out won’t motivate him to listen to you”

Daniel looks at me with appreciation before rolling his eyes at Sean as he repeats “"Don't show the power" -- I know... But Chris thinks he can do all this cool stuff. I wish he could... He reminds me of Noah. I just miss having friends, Sean…”

Sympathetic to his situation, I decide to reply before Sean tries to with his rather blunt methodology. I kneel before Daniel as I always do when I speak to him to console or advise him to make sure he sees I'm not trying to command him, but to reach an understanding as I look into his eyes.

“I get it, Daniel, you don't want to feel alone... But you can't lie to friends about something like this...He could get hurt thinking he has the power to save himself or others when it's really you who has the power. What if something happens to him, how will you feel if you're responsible?”

Daniel looks at me with the realization of what I’m implying

“So you want me to tell him the truth?”

Sean is the one who responds this time since it is supposed to be a united front.

“Well, I don't want you to lie anymore... You don't have to tell him everything, but... Don't let him think he has magic powers, okay? You swear?”

Daniel looks at the ground and agrees

“Okay, I swear.”

“Thank you Daniel” I finished, hoping he would do as he agreed. “Now go have fun, it's been a while since you've had a friend.”

At this Daniel’s smile returns as he runs after Chris. I stand once more and follow Sean into the market. We walk around the small stands, and after talking to one of the vendors he gives us a dollar discount since Sean admits to being the grandson of the Reynolds. 

We take a seat at a picnic table so Sean can sketch and so I can relax for a bit. We see a young woman on the ground nearby playing the guitar and a song I recognize. “I Found a Way” by First Aid Kit. Her tones are well carried. After she completes it, she addresses me, having noticed her attentive audience. 

“Wow, you made it all the way through... Weird... You got a crush on me or somethin'?”

I laugh

“Wow does a captive audience immediately translate to love interest?” 

She laughs and says “Usually it does, It's cool that you listened. People are usually too busy to care. I’m Cassidy and you are?”

“Josiah,” I respond, “Pleasure to meet you. So what brings you to this place?”

“Me and my friends have been... Crashing here for the week... Nobody... gives a shit about us... I can tell you're not from around here.”

I smile and nod “Nope not by a long shot, We are just here for the holidays.”

“Ah! You got family.” She reasons

“Not personally, my friend there” I point to Sean who is talking to Chris about his sketchbook “His grandparents are hosting us for now”

Cassidy smiles in a new understanding “Gotta love the grandparents!”

“What about you and... your friends? Road trip?”

“Not really... We kinda hop from place to place, hunting for... little jobs…”

“Sounds like a long trek” 

Cassidy nods but with a positive attitude

“That's okay! We hop on trains. Gives us time to rest.”

I am about to respond when a young man walks up to Cassidy with his dog close behind.

“Sorry, went through some shit with the guys... How much you make? You ready?”

He turns towards me 

“Hello, pup”

“Hi there,” I say “Cute dog”

He laughs and pets his dog

“Yeah, he's been through a lot... Like most of us... So we adopted him. And he stinks! Yeah, you stink and you like it, huh?”

The dog barks in response

“He's not the only one.” Cassidy implies while giving him a humorous smile.

“Have you checked your hair? I think it just twitched! You should keep your distance, dude.” He says as he turns to me

“I will not confirm or deny for the sake of my life” I laugh 

Both of them laugh as Cassidy picks up her bag and starts packing it.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, hope to see you on the rails” 

I nod and wave at their retreating forms.

Sean approaches me from behind. 

“I see you are making friends, guess me and Lyla did teach you something” 

“Now Sean, don't go on being jealous. You know you both are my only ones.”

We laugh and head back to Charles' truck to head back home. When we arrive, Charles drives up to the Reynolds house and pulls over. Chris and Daniel jump out the back and start playing in the snow. I hop off the back and start heading to the house when I notice Sean talking to Charles. I decide not to listen in, and head after Daniel and Chris. We have an intergalactic battle to defend earth. Super-wolf fights alien ground soldiers, Captain Spirit gets ships in the sky and I protect civilians being evacuated. A little while passes when Sean finally exits and Chris and Charles head back to their home. When we enter our house, it's still quiet. 

“Hello! Hello? Claire? Stephen?” Sean calls out, with no response.

Daniel expresses what we all discern from the circumstances.

“Looks like Grandma and Grandpa haven't come back from church yet.” 

Sean nods

“Well. At least they won't yell at us for going out…”

“Yeah, I’m glad we could avoid that, after six-teen years it really wears on you” Getting yelled at daily made me learn to draw rage into a strong character to those who face me, but it came at the cost of my own inspired flame. 

Sean then turns to Daniel as we take off our coats and shoes

“So... did you set things straight with him? Told him the truth?”

Daniel nods in affirmation, but it can read as a lie or fully truthful. 

“Yeah, yeah, I did... He was disappointed…”

Before we can press any further, Daniel switches the topic by introducing a very delicate matter to attention. 

“Sean... I wanna go check on the room... upstairs. I know it's Moms. Please…”

Sean sighs 

“You won't give up on that, right?”

“It's just... I really want to know what's inside. What kind of stuff she had. Chris had tons of things that belonged to his mom. And I have nothing! Come on, Sean... You don't even have to come with me... if you don't want to…Josh thinks it’s a good idea right?”

As Sean looks at me he seems to remember what I told Claire when this matter was approached. He argues internally and it seems that the relents before answering 

“Fuck it. I'll come with you... So you don't make a mess and get us caught.”

We quickly head upstairs but find the door still locked. We scavenge for a key and by pure luck find it. We hold our breath as we insert it into the slot and turn the knob. Mushroom barks from downstairs and we all jump in fright before exhaling the air we didn't realize we were holding in. As we enter, the room is partially barren, and the items that do remain have been somewhat misplaced. 

“Wow. There's not that” much left.” Daniel also notices. “Where do you think they put the rest of her stuff?

Sean looks around before responding

“Claire and Stephen must have thrown a lot of it away. The rest is probably packed in these boxes.”

As we explore, we open perfume bottles, old books, and the toy box. We are about to leave since nothing worthwhile was found until I see a letter on the dresser. I pick it up thinking it's some teenage letter of angst until I notice the date. It was from a few weeks ago. 

“Sean,” I say as I turn, holding the letter in my hands “You may want to have a look at this”

Sean approaches me and as he takes the letter he says “Why would Claire lock these up in here?”

Sean goes to sit on the bed, Daniel follows and I stay standing above them.

Daniel is restlessly trying to see it that he starts shaking Sean’s arms as he is trying to read it. 

“Is that from Mom? Huh? Let me see…”

Sean grows annoyed as he keeps trying to read.

“Daniel... Come on…”

“What's it say? Read it!” Daniel insists 

“Seriously, stop! Here... How about this…” Sean hands the note to Daniel who quickly snatches the letter and starts to read aloud. 

“"I've heard the news about Seattle. Please help my boys if they come to you..." What? Why did they hide this from us?!”

Sean simply mutters “I don't know…” as he runs his hands through his hair. I am dumbfounded. Claire and Stephen knew that Mrs. Diaz had reached out and claimed it had been years when Daniel asked them. To me and Sean it could have been trivial, but this meant the world to Daniel.

"I... beg you... please... help my sons." Daniel keeps reading when Claire and Stephen enter the room.

Claire in a shocked tone says “My Goodness. What happened...?”

Sean shouts “Shit!” as he gets up quickly, I breathe out “Jesus Christ” as I recover from my jump in fright and Daniel stands with pure sadness in his eyes. 

“Excuse me, what are you both doing here?! Except, visibly... ransacking our house while we're at church?” Claire exclaims as Stephen enters the room. 

“Claire... We're sorry... But we just wanted to --” Sean starts before being cut off by her

“No one ever told you that everything you say before a "but" has no value? You know you shouldn't be in here!”

Stephen seems to be more level headed and tries to pacify the situation

“Claire, please. Calm down…”

Claire however has no interest in being calm

“No, Stephen! They went way out of line here! We specifically told you to stay out of this room!”

“Uh... I just wanted to see my Mom's stuff!” Daniel says on the verge of tears.

“This isn't her room anymore! There is nothing to see in here! It's time you learn to respect some rules!” 

Up until now, I have been quiet, but those last words perk up my anger and I can't help but take an offensive stance as Sean responds with his own slowly rising anger.   
“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe Esteban let you boys do whatever you want... but that's not how things work here…” Claire says as she grabs the letter from Sean's hand “We have rules and we have limits.”

Daniel grabs the letter from Claire's hand. She tries to take it back but Sean moves Daniel behind him and I take his side in imitation of the wall we made in Daniel's defense when this journey was first started in Seattle.

Sean’s temper is at full throttle when he replies “You didn't know Dad! He raised us all on his own! Because of your daughter!”

Claire: Sean... I wasn't... I didn't mean it like that...

Stephen mutters “I can't hear this.” Stephen leaves to go to his room. Claire starts to go after him, then walks back up to Sean.

“Listen, Sean... I know life has been tough on you the past month... Bless your souls. And... and we put up with a lot of things... But... that… Going through our stuff, our personal belongings...That shows you don't respect us.”

At this, I cannot hold back. 

“If we had no respect for you, Mrs. Reynolds, we would have simply taken from you without any attempt to return it through help around the house. When we first entered this room for the first time we felt guilt overcome us. But when we saw this letter, it destroyed any respect and credibility you could have. Why would you hide something like this from them? You pray to god and you go to church when the most basic thing the bible teaches us to always be truthful. And she may have done very bad things, but who are you to impede her attempt at redemption? You are not god!” 

She stares at me dumbfounded before shaking her head and whispering “maybe you two staying here wasn't such a good idea…”

Sean is about to retort when we hear Stephen screams from downstairs, and the clatter of furniture is heard.

Claire shouts “STEPHEN!” as we run to Stephen's workshop to find him trapped beneath the cupboard.

“Oh, shit!” Sean mutters 

Stephen, who is in visible pain, moans “Get...this... goddamn thing off me!”

Daniel, Sean, Claire, and I try to lift the cupboard but the way it has fallen has but the majority of the weight on his legs

“NO... stop! My legs!” He begs

Daniel steps back, looking at Sean and gesturing towards the cupboard. He then looks at me and I nod.  
“Do it, Daniel! Now!”

“Do what? What's going on? Oh, Lord! What... What are you doing, Daniel?” Claire asks in fear as she watches Daniel. 

Daniel holds his hand out, concentrating on lifting the cupboard. Sean pulls Stephen out then Daniel falls to the floor in exhaustion. I quickly drop next to him to see if he’s okay.

“Oh, my baby... Stephen, are you okay?” she says as she consoles Stephen

“Now I am... Thanks to Daniel... You were right, Claire. I should have fixed that cupboard months ago. I guess my laziness will get me someday…” Stephen always finds humor in the worst of situations. 

Claire recovers her composure, but a lingering question in her remains. “What in the name of God was that all about? That's impossible... What are you, Daniel?”

Stephen tries to deflect the matter

“They saved me, Claire. That's all that matters…”

The doorbell rings. Claire looks out the window and sees the sheriff's car.

“It's the sheriff…” she mutters in shock

The sheriff calls out “Stephen? Claire?”

Claire looks at us in a panic, reasoning that we may suspect she was the one who called him. 

“Sean... I didn't...I wouldn't…We didn't call them…”

Sean mutters” I know, Grandma…” and I nod. She may have been frustrated before, but we all know she would never actually sell us out. 

“Someone called us... We know they've been here. They were spotted at the Christmas market, earlier today…”

Daniel looks at me and Sean, slowly growing more anxious

“Sean... What are we gonna do?!”

“Go hide in the garage!” Stephen tells us from the floor 

Sean shakes his head at the same time I do.

“No... No! No way! If the police search the house, that makes the two of you accomplices.”

“We thank you for everything, but we can't let you guys get in trouble because of us.”

Claire ponders this for a second, deep regret masking her face before saying firmly.

“Get your bags and go out the backdoor... I will distract him…”

“Really?” Sean asks

“Are you sure?” I ask

Stephen supports LCaires stance by saying in such an even tone “Yes. Now…Get the hell out of here!”

“I'm so sorry... For everything… I wish we could have helped you more... I wish you could stay here with us…” Claire says with tears welling up in her eyes.

“Watch out for your brother, Sean… and Josiah,” she says as she turns to me “Keep them on the right track, and get my boys to a safe place”   
At this, I freeze before I say the words I never take lightly. 

“Yes, I promise”

“Oh, we love you. Now hurry up!” Claire says as she motions with her hands for us to hurry up. 

Sean runs upstairs and Daniel crouches as he runs to the back to scoop Mushroom in his arms and heads outside. Claire prepares herself before answering the door to the sheriff, and distracts him while Sean creeps downstairs and heads to the back door to meet Daniel and me. We run towards Chris's yard and climb the fence. Chris looks up in surprise and gets up from his tree house's swing.

“Daniel! What's going on?”

When he sees us dressed and with our backpacks he realizes what's going on.

Chris sighs “I knew you wouldn't stay…”

Daniel seems truly heartbroken to have to leave his friend

“Sorry... Wish we could…”

Chris suits him off, saying “You better come back... Hold on a second.”

Chris takes off his cape and hands it to Daniel.

“Here, this is your cape... You're the real superhero.”

Daniel is shocked as he holds it before hugging him 

“Thanks, Chris... That's super cool... Like you.”

Sean is in no mood to waste any more time so he rushes us 

“Daniel, let's go!”

Sean and I start to go before Chris stops him.

“Take the Troll Forest shortcut... It's right through there... Nobody will find you!”

Sean looks down at him

“Chris, you rock…”

Sean heads towards the shortcut. As Daniel follows, I kneel before Chris and salute him 

“Goodbye, Captain Spirit…”

Chris smiles and reciprocates the salute

“See you around, The Spirit squad will stay united forever!”

I stand and run after Sean and Daniel. We run through woods, the winds in our faces and pushing us on. As we hear a freight train whistle blow and Sean leads us to the far rails, my thoughts wander to what Claire said. To keep us on the right path and to get us to where we need to go. 

“I promise to you Mr. Diaz, Lyla, Claire, Stephen, and everyone we have met along the way and those we will meet in the future; I will get them to a safe place, no matter the cost. No matter the demons of the earth that rise against us, no matter the angels above that sing for our descent, they will be safe, they will be happy again.

I swear it.


End file.
